Warriors: Duskwater (After The Flood)
by Petalwish
Summary: This is a story about Duskwater, the elder who died in the prologue of Crookedstar's Promise. But this story is about what her life would have been like if she never had died that night, but instead have been sent down stream millions of miles away from Riverclan!
1. Prologue-Flood Signs

**Okay so this is basically a story about an elder named Duskwater! She was the one that died in the prologue of Crookedstar's Promise. In this story its going to be like she NEVER died and what her life would be like millions of miles away from Riverclan territory. In this story I made her black furred with dark blue eyes but she is really blue gray with white belly and muzzle! I changed her a bit, I think black is a more Duskwater color. Also if you want to create any kittypets or loners for this story just review with your cat! So yeah! Please review, check out my other stories and hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! **

* * *

** Prologue **

The stream that was right through the heart of Riverclan's camp was just reaching the banks as Duskwater padded from the elder's den.

"Where are you going?" Troutclaw asked and Duskwater rolled her eyes, _you think you'd be able to go out of a den without having some cat stop you to ask where you're going! _Duskwater thought to herself but she did like the old tom, he had been her friend since they were kits. Even if he was a little to over protective.

"I'm just going to make dirt and enjoy the sunshine!" she replied as he padded from the den his gray fur shimmering in the sunlight. Duskwater's own black fur was sleek and shiny while her dark blue eyes were sharp; she could see every little thing that happened. No apprentice could disobey while Duskwater was watching.

"Okay, watch out though, the river looks a bit high!" Troutclaw called and Duskwater just flicked her tail, _that tom! Makes stuff up all the time! Well I'm not a kit so I won't get tricked by his 'waters rising' joke! He tells that to all the kits that are in Riverclan at least once in their life._

* * *

As Duskwater padded towards the dirt place she marveled at how beautiful Riverclan territory was. Especially in New-Leaf when everything is budding, the air is crisp yet warm and dew is glistening in the sunlight. _Riverclan is definitely the best clan to be in! No doubt about that! _She continued to pad towards the dirt place not noticing how high the water was. It was almost touching the rocks along the edge if the stream!

* * *

After making dirt Duskwater finally glanced towards the water, _it looks a bit high! Maybe Troutclaw was right? No…no…he's never right! I'm just worrying! _

"Tanglewhisker! Birdsong!" she called to her two den-mates who were padding through the forest, tails entwined. "How's the prey?" she asked.

"Good! The fish are so slow even us elders can catch them!" Tanglewhisker meowed cheerfully,

"Were not that old!" Birdsong scolded, "After all we've only just become elders a moon ago!" she added.

"I feel old!" Tanglewhisker meowed and Duskwater laughed,

"Me to!" she meowed and Birdsong smiled.

"I suppose were a _little_ old! Well we've got to deposit our prey! See you back at camp Duskwater!" Birdsong meowed before following her mate into camp. _I wish my kits had survived! _Duskwater had given birth to two kits; they had both died of black cough. She and Troutclaw had named them, Ivykit who was a black she-kit with amber eyes and Reedkit who was also a black she-kit with amber eyes. They had been identical, always tricking cats into pretending they were Ivykit or they were Reedkit! Duskwater grieved from them everyday, _Oh my little ones if I had only moved out of the nursery when I got black cough, you wouldn't have gotten it and you wouldn't have died! I miss you every day! And when I see you in Starclan I won't ever leave your side! _

Grief overwhelmed Duskwater and she decided to take a nap on the shore. _Maybe if I'm lucky you'll come to me in a dream! But I'm not a medicine cat or leader…well it's worth a try! _Duskwater lay down beside the water, it was lapping her pelt now but she didn't notice for she was lost in thought about her two kits. She'd never seen them in a dream or anything! Right after they died she had retired to the elders den and Troutclaw had joined her three moons later. _You were only four moons old! So close to becoming apprentices! Way to young to die! _

* * *

The water was churning fast as Duskwater slept, but she didn't wake.

"I can't go without Duskwater!" Troutclaw yowled from the Riverclan camp, they were beginning to evacuate. The black elder on the bank unaware the camp was flooding, unaware she was being whisked down the river on the debris of a nest, her own nest.

* * *

**Please review with a loner or kittypet that you'd like me to use! Create your own cat! I will use all!**


	2. Chapter 1-Loners

** This chapter goes out to two people who helped me create the loners in this chapter! Thank you MewMewLight271 and NeonTomatoes for your wonderful cat ideas! I still need more A LOT more loners or kittypet's! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! **

**P.S It said Duskwater moved into the elders den after her kits died, she was still young! And is still young so she can have another mate! So leave a cat even if you don't want it to be her mate and I will use it no matter what but I will pick which one I like the most to be her mate! So if you want the cat to be her mate then just say...**

**Mate: Duskwater (?) **

* * *

** Chapter One**

_I still can't believe its been a moon since I floated down from Riverclan's camp. My clan-mates are probably so worried! Especially Troutclaw. _Duskwater thinks to herself as she begins to groom her black pelt, it had become very fluffy over the past couple of days. Due to the fact she didn't swim anymore, she would if there was water, but she had left the river when she first came to the area and she didn't know her way back. Besides she had already been chased out of many cats' territories so she now moved camps everyday. _I'm not going to be able to keep moving around like this! I need to find an actual camp. _She got to her paws and began to survey her surroundings, she was in the middle of a meadow, it was fresh with new flowers and that was why she had chosen to spend the night there. It smelled just like the trees by Riverclan's camp. _At least its New-Leaf I don't know what I'd do if it was Leaf-Bare! _Looking around Duskwater spots a brown and white tabby she-cat frolicking in the flowers. _She looks nice! I mean what mean cat would frolic in flowers? That's what kits do! _

* * *

"Hi…I…um…am….new around here and was just wondering if you knew of a place I could stay?" Duskwater asks as she pads over to the she-cat, noticing her eyes are a deep blue exactly like her own.

"Huh? Oh hi! Sure I know of a place but I don't know if Fox will let you stay, I guess we could try…" her voice trails off. _Fox? Who's he? Maybe their leader? Is there more cats? A clan possibly? No they wouldn't call him Fox if he was a clan leader. _"Hey, cat, hello?" Duskwater blinks,

"What?" she asks,

"I said what is your name?" the she-cat replies,

"Oh I'm Duskwater, what's your name?"

"Duskwater? Hmm that's a pretty funny name! My name's Zoe! I can show you to Fox if you'd like!" she meows cheerfully and Duskwater nods.

"Yes please!" she meows. Then adds quietly under her breath, "I can't believe I'm being lead around by a kit!" Zoe spins around.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she yowls and Duskwater takes a step back,

"I, I, I'm sorry!" she meows unsheathing claws. _I don't want to fight! Not when I've finally found a nice cat! _

"Its okay, it must be weird being in a new place all alone!" Zoe meows her fur beginning to lie flat. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"From a clan, Riverclan, and yeah its really weird being all alone here." Duskwater meows as they head towards two-leg place.

"Riverclan? Hmm you must live a long way off because we loners know of everything around here and there are no Riverclan's nearby." Zoe replies and Duskwater's heart sinks, _am I really that far away from my clan? _

* * *

"FOX? FOX? FOX I'VE BROUGHT A NEWCAT!" Zoe yowls and Duskwater cringes at her volume. _Is she ever quiet? _

"Quiet Zoe!" a gruff voice growls and a black tom pads out from under a hay stack, _wow! He's got a long muzzle! And his eyes are different colors! One is amber and one is brown! _Duskwater thinks to herself as she stares at Fox. "And who are you?" he asks and Duskwater takes a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Duskwater I lived in a clan called Riverclan but about a moon ago our camp flooded and I was washed down here. I don't have anywhere to go and I was wondering if I could join your group?" Duskwater meows her voice quivering.

"Let me ask Shinning, SHINNING!" Fox yowls, _Who's Shinning? The deputy? And is she as loud as Fox and Zoe? _As if answering her thoughts Zoe murmurs in her ear,

"Shinning is Fox's mate they also have two kits, Silver and Music." Duskwater watches a silvery-white she-cat pad from under the same hay stack. _That must be Shinning! _

"Hi, and you are?" Shinning asks,

"She's Duskwater and she wants to join our group." Fox meows and Shinning smiles.

"That's wonderful, come on dear, come meet the group!" she meows and Duskwater smiles, _this cats nice! I hope their all nice! _

* * *

"We live in this barn and we make our nests under and on pieces of hay!" Shinning explains and Duskwater yawns. "Oh are you tired? How about I'll show you the group tomorrow, here you can come and sleep by me, Fox and our kits!" Shinning meows and Duskwater follows her happily.

"These are my kits, kits this is Duskwater, she's come a long way and she's joining our group. Have good manners and introduce yourself." Shinning tells two small kits and a silver she-kit with amber eyes looks up from her nest of hay.

"Hi! I'm Silver!" she mews and Duskwater smiles, and watches as the other kit a silver-black tom pads over to her.

"Hello! I'm Music!" he meows and she smiles again,

"Nice to meet you as you know I'm Duskwater!" she meows and the kits pad back to their nests as Duskwater settles into the one Shinning's made for her. _Tomorrow I'll meet the whole group! It's nice to finally be able to be in a sort of clan again! _

* * *

**PLEASE CREATE LONER OR KITTY PETS AND IF YOU WANT IT TO BE DUSKWATER'S MATE JUST SAY SO! WILL NOT POST UNTIL I HAVE A LOT OF CATS! THERE NEEDED! (Sorry about all caps just needed your attention!) Also I took down Miss Paw because I didn't have ideas and it was just BORING to write! Sorry! But all my other stories I love! Chosen will be updated tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 2-Meet the Group!

**Okay so I put ALL of the MANY cats in! :) I hope there all right looking! Also please vote for who Duskwater should be with..**

**Loner:****Name: Owl  
Color: Brown tabby  
Eye: Pure amber  
Personality: Strong, and loyal, but he can't keep a secret. He loves Duskwater and would do anything to make her happy.**

******Name: Clash; a ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. He has thick fur and quiet pawsteps(came to the group with blossom, one of her only friends)  
personality: He manages to point out a flaw for everything if asked (sarcasticaly or literally), he's sort of grumpy and is always ready to protect the group. But when with Duskwater he is practically another cat!**

**River- A silver tabby Tom that has sleek fur and blue eyes. ****  
He loves the river. At first when he meets Duskwater they hate each other. But as they get to know each other that start to fall in love. He reminds Duskwater of home and Duskwater reminds River what love is. River's entire family died when he was a kit from a fire in their two leg house. As they fall in love they learn that they make each other happy and loved. They love each other for the rest of their lives**

**Please VOTE on my profile page! Thanks, please review and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Duskwater blinks open her eyes, Music and Silver are standing over her.

"Good morning!" Music mews and Silver sets a thrush down at her paws,

"Here! I caught you this!" Silver mews and Duskwater stares at the bird. _Kits are already hunting? And I've never tried bird before only fish and mice! _

"In the future I can hunt for myself but thanks!" she meows and warily takes a bite out of the thrush, a warm mixture of feathers and forest greets her and she likes her lips. _It's really good! _

* * *

"Duskwater? I'm going to show you to are group now, okay?" Shinning asks and Duskwater jumps to her paws suddenly feeling excited. _I hope the cats are as nice as Shinning, her kits and Zoe!_

Shinning leads Duskwater to the top of the haystacks, a group of cats are grooming their pelts and sharing a squirrel.

* * *

"This is Duskwater she's the newest member of our group! Please introduce yourselves!" Shinning meows, addressing the cats as though their her kits. A brown tabby tom gets to his paws,

"Hi, I'm Owl!" he meows before adding in a lower tone, "If you have a secret don't tell me I can't keep a secret to safe my life!" he meows and Duskwater laughs, Owl retreats to his nest but his amber eyes continue to watch her. A brown she-cat with green eyes and a short tail doesn't get up but she looks at Duskwater.

"Hi I'm Blossom" is all she says before looking down at her paws. _She seems a little shy! _Duskwater turns to watch a long haired gray she-cat with green eyes pad over to her.

"Hey! I'm Nuka!" she meows and Duskwater stares down a her paws, _she doesn't have any claws! _Nuka follows her gaze before looking up sharply. "Yeah a twoleg did this but I know he wasn't in the right mind! Still love them, they fed me and kept me warm when I was a kitten after all." Nuka purrs and Duskwater nods slowly.

"I'm Clash!" a gruff voice sounds behind her and Duskwater spins around to see a ginger tom standing behind her. _I didn't hear his paw steps!_

"You startled me!" Duskwater meows,

"Obviously!" he growls but a smile has begun to form on his face and he winks to Duskwater before lying next to Blossom.

"Hi! I'm Twitch, as you may notice I twitch my whisker a lot! I like to heal cats; I also interpret signs and things like that!" a tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes meows. _So she's like a medicine cat! Does she interpret signs from Starclan? _Duskwater is about to ask but Shinning pads up to her,

"Come on there's a lot more cats to meet! And we should meet them before sun-high!" Shinning meows and Duskwater flicks her tail goodbye, most of the cats ignore her but Owl smiles and Clash winks at her, Duskwater begins to feel hot under-pelt. _These cats are sure nice especially Owl and Clash! _

* * *

Shinning leads Duskwater over to two cats that are still sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you but we have a new cat in the group! Her name is Duskwater!" Shinning meows and the cats lift there heads. Without stepping from his nest a pale ginger tabby tom with dark ginger stripes lifts his head.

"Hi, I'm Tiger and the she-cat beside me is my mate Leaf, I'd wake her but she's expecting my kits, Twitch says four of them!" the tom meows proudly and Duskwater glances at pale brown tabby she-cat, she has petal shaped markings on her fur and a white tail tip and paw, her belly is round with unborn kits.

"Congratulations!" Duskwater mews and Tiger dips his head and she turns to follow Shinning towards another group of cats.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Duskwater and you are?" Duskwater asks a silver gray tom, he looks up his blue eyes cold.

"River" he growls, a dark brown she-cat with a torn ear pads up to Duskwater,

"Don't mind him, he's anyways like that, my names Chestnut!" she meows and Duskwater smiles at her friendliness, _River? Hmm Riverclan… _

"And I'm Shelly! Unfortunately I can't chat right now me and Chestnut are going to try and convince my daughter Curly to join the group!" a gray tabby she-cat meows and she bounds out of the barn Chestnut's hard on her paws.

* * *

"Hey! New cat, Duskwater isn't it! My name's Pumpkin! Want to meet my friends?" a HUGE orange tom with white belly, paw, chest and tail tip meows and Duskwater nods.

"Sure!" Duskwater meows and Pumpkin leads her over to a group of cats.

"Hi! I'm Pumpkin's mate, my name's Rose!" a pure white she-cat with blue eyes meows.

"I'm Ash! Pumpkin and Rose are my parents and my sister's Brook!" a light gray she-cat with blue eyes meows.

"I'm Brook! Ash's sister and Pumpkin and Rose's kit!" a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes meows, "My kits are Eagle, Hawk, and Falcon!" she flicks her tail towards a dark brown tabby tom, a small black tom with white paw and chest and a white she-kit with tan and brown stripes.

"Hi Duskwater! I'm Creek, Brook's mate!" a white tom with black stripes and blue eyes meows.

"I'm Lavender, Rose's sister!" a tall gray she-cat meows happily,

"And I'm Lavender's other sister! My name's Hyacinth!" a skinny white she-cat meows.

"I'm Yatimah! But you can call me Night! I'm Flame's brother!" a black she-cat hisses playfully,

"And I'm Flame!" a ginger tom meows unhappily. _What's with him? _

"I'm Hector and this is my mate Sandy!" a tan colored tom with black paws meows and he flicks his tail towards a tan she-cat.

"Hi! I'm Hector and Sandy's kit Comet!" a small gray and white tom kit mews and Duskwater smiles.

* * *

"Do you like all the cats in our group?" Shinning asks once she returns from hunting and Duskwater nods.

"Good because tomorrows training!" Shinning meows and Duskwater flinches, _I'm a trained warrior! At least I was! I may be a bit rusty…actually I'm never caught anything besides mice and fish in my life! _

"Okay! Who's teaching me?" she asks and Shinning cocks her head to one side.

"Teaching you?" she asks,

"Yeah in a clan we have mentors for all our young cats and they teach battle, hunting and stuff like that! We also have a leader, your leaders Fox it seems like and a deputy which in your group seems to be you. And a medicine cat which is obviously Twitch and then warriors, they are fully trained cats who patrol, patrolling is marking or territory and making sure no cat or other animal is in your territory. The warriors also hunt, they hunt first for the old cats and the kits and queens and then after the have hunted they take some fresh-kill from the fresh-kill pile which would be in the barn! And then they also train apprentices to be warriors or a medicine cat if Twitch takes an apprentice! And then there's queens who have kits! And elders who are old cats!" Duskwater meows unable to contain herself from telling everything about clan life. When she's finished Shinning looks up her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I need to talk to Fox!"

* * *

**Remember to VOTE! **


	4. Chapter 3-CLAN?

**Duskwater: I'm becoming part of a clan again!**

**Fox: VOTE ME FOR LEADER!**

**Clash: No me!**

**Blossom: Me...please?**

**Me: Read the chapter and then go to my NEW poll on my profile and vote for leader! Also please PM me or review with a clan name you want it to be called! Music?**

**Music: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Silver: Please review! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Group!" Fox calls from a beam of the barn and the cats look up, "Duskwater told me a bit about clan life and I really like the idea! So I think that we should become a clan. Not exactly like the clans she knows of but I'd like to explain!" Fox meows and he jumps down towards where the cats are gathered. _I hope this is the right decision! _Duskwater thinks to herself as Fox explains the general idea of a clan.

* * *

"Any objections?" Fox asks and River pads over to Fox.

"So we have to feed the old cats before us and we can't eat while were patrolling or hunting?" he asks his eyes narrowed and Fox turns to Duskwater.

"Yes, a clan is about feeding the queens and elders before warriors and apprentices eat. Then the queens won't have to leave camp and the elders won't die of starvation because we will be feeding them." Duskwater explains and to her relief the cats look happy with this idea.

"We can't leave the barn until were six moons!" Music meows unhappily and Duskwater nods,

"Yes it's for your safety, there are dangers out of the barn and you will be trained when you are ready!" Duskwater meows and she sees Shinning's, Brook's and Leaf's faces light up at this idea.

"Any more objections?" Fox asks and to Duskwater's surprise no cat comes forward,

"It will be hard to understand but once you get the feel of having a clan you won't ever want to be without one. At least that's how I feel." Duskwater meows and she sees the group glance at each other uncertainly.

"Of course you don't have to stay if you don't want!" Fox meows and Clash steps forward,

"How do we choose leader?" he asks and Duskwater is surprised, _I thought Fox was the leader! How should I have them decide on leader? _

"Okay what cats want to be leader? Being leader means you'll lead us, tell us when we should fight, when we shouldn't and remember you MUST obey your leader! Its part of the warrior code." Duskwater explains and Clash, Fox and to Duskwater's surprise Blossom pad forward. "Okay so Clash, Fox and Blossom want to be leader!" she meows and the three cats nod. "Once we've picked a leader they will pick a deputy and that cat will become leader when the leader dies. They will organize all the patrols and everything, there the assistant to the leader. You MUST also obey the deputy when he or she tells you to do on a certain patrol." Duskwater explains suddenly realizes all the cats are listening to her as if she was there actual leader. _They'll make a good clan! And I'll be part of it! _"Of course we already have a medicine cat, there the cat that cares for the clan by treating injuries and interpreting signs does anyone have an objection with Twitch being are medicine cat?" Duskwater asks and no cat comes forward. "Good! Then Twitch I'm happy to say you're the new medicine cat!" Duskwater yowls,

"Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!" the cats yowl and Twitch looks happily up at Duskwater.

"Of course we'll have warriors and they will mentor the apprentices. We have some apprenticed age cats, Music, Silver and Comet step forward!" Duskwater calls and the three kits bounce excitedly over to Duskwater. "I know I'm not leader but I have the wonderful opportunity to make three kits the first apprentices of are clan!" Duskwater meows and Shinning and Brook's faces are lit with pride. "Music, Silver, Comet from this moment on you are officially apprentices!" Duskwater yowls and the three cat's eyes glitter with excitement.

"Music, Silver, Comet!" the cats chant, "Music your mentor will be Clash, Silver your mentor will be Blossom and Comet your mentor will be Fox! That way these cats will be able to become leader because you must have trained your own apprentice to be deputy or leader!" Duskwater meows and the new apprentices race over to their new mentors. Clash, Fox and Blossom's eyes are shinning and Duskwater flicks her tail for silence. "The rest of the clan are warriors, elders or queens. I know Brook and Leaf are queens, is there anyone else expecting kits?" Duskwater ask, and to her surprise Zoe pads forward.  
"Umm…I'm expecting Fox's kits!" she mews happily and Duskwater hears Shinning hiss at the black tom.

"That's great news Zoe of course you can be a queen!" Duskwater meows ignoring the meows of shock that are going around the group.

"Are there any cats that are too old to be warriors and wish to be elders?" Duskwater asks and Shinning pads forward.

"I know I'm old but…well I don't feel like…well Fox has Zoe now and…I want to be an elder!" Shinning states and Duskwater nods,

"I was an elder in my clan, I was young, and it was because all my kits died. I know you will be an excellent elder Shinning! After all you'll still get to hunt if you wish and you can tell stories to the new kits!" Duskwater meows. "Before we decide on a leader are there any cats who wish to not be in this clan?" Duskwater asks and Hyacinth andYatimah pad forward,

"Were sorry but we don't agree with this and would rather leave!" they meow and head out of the barn.  
"I'll miss you! But I believe in this clan!" Lavender calls and they just flick there tails.

"Okay we will now decide on a leader and the leader will choose a clan name! Please take a pebble and put it beside either Blossom, Clash or Fox!" Duskwater yowls, _this is working! I'm beginning to be part of a clan again! _

* * *

**Remember to please VOTE! Review and tell me some good clan names!**

**~Petalwish**


	5. Clan List

**Okay so Blossom was voted most! YAY I hoped she would win, she'll be a good leader, quiet yet powerful! Fox was just bad, River was a good choice but Clash may have gotten into to many fights! Also Duskwater is deputy! Chapter will be up soon! Thanks to Mewmewlight for the clan name! The reason I picked Hiddenclan is because they are a group of cats hidden away from the other clans! Anyway when the poll was up on who Duskwater's mate should be Owl got most votes but now people are reviewing and PMing me they want Clash or River so I'm putting up the poll again so PLEASE go and VOTE! **

**~Petalwish**

* * *

HiddenClan:

Leader: Blossom- A quiet she-cat with a short tail light brown pelt and pale greens eyes, **Apprentice: Silver**

Deputy: Duskwater-black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Twitch-a tortoise shell she cat with hazel eyes, she tends to twitch her whiskers A LOT!

Warriors:

Fox- Black tom with long distinctive muzzle and one amber one brown eye, **Apprentice: Comet**  
Owl- Brown tabby tom with pure amber eyes  
Nuka- A deep gray, light blue eyed she-cat with long fur. Was declawed as a kittypet  
Clash- A ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. He has thick fur and quiet pawsteps, **Apprentice: Music**

Tiger- Pale ginger tabby tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

River- A silver tabby tom that has sleek fur and blue eyes

Chestnut: Dark brown she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes

Shelly-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pumpkin- HUGE orange tom with white belly, paws, chest, and tail tip

Rose- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Ash- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Creek- white tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Lavender- Tall gray she-cat

Flame- Bright ginger tom with green eyes

Hector- Tan tom with black back

Sandy- Tan she-cat

Apprentices:

Music-Silver black tom with blue eyes

Silver-Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Comet-Small white and gray tom

Queens and Kits:

Brook-Bright ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes, mother to Creek's kits, Eagle-White she-kit with tan stripes and brown eyes. Hawk-Dark tabby tom kit. Falcon-Small black tom kit with one white paw and chest.

Zoe-Brown and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting Fox's kits

Leaf- A pale brown tabby she-cat with white petal shaped markings on her body, white tail tip and one white paw with blue eyes, expecting Tiger's kits.

Elders:

Shinning-Silvery white she-cat with blue eyes


	6. Chapter 4-You Must Believe

**Me: New chapter! YAY! River will be Duskwater's mate because he won the poll! Please review and check out my other stories! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Duskwater scans the rocks placed by each cat noticing how few were in Fox's and it looked about equal between Blossom and Clash's rocks but after a quick count Duskwater realizes that Blossom has one.

"Cats! Blossom will be are new leader!" Duskwater yowls,

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom!" the cats chant their new leaders name with glee, Clash looks happy but Fox hasn't joined in with the chant, instead he is sitting silently next to Zoe.

"I get to be leader's apprentice!" Silver meows happily and Duskwater smiles,

"Blossom you need to appoint a deputy and do any other things you believe is right, after all your leader!" Duskwater meows and Blossom moves to stand where Duskwater was standing her eyes bright.

"Before I appoint a deputy I think this clan needs a name! So I have been thinking it over and am wondering if anyone would mind us being called Hiddenclan?" Blossom asks and no cat objects but a cool breeze blows in through the barn and Duskwater notices four starry cats padding into the clearing, the cats around let out gasps but Duskwater smiles, _Starclan even reached me here! _Twitch and Duskwater pad over to the starry cats,

"This is Starclan!" Duskwater announces and Twitch nods,

"As you know these cats are named Sally, Luna, Kitten and Baby, they all used to live in this barn and then died. The cats that die in a clan go to a dead clan called Starclan and they watch over us for moons and moons. Once you die you'll join Starclan and watch over Hiddenclan and its cats for the rest of your life." Twitch explains and the cats gasp again,

"Also Starclan gives the leader of each clan nine lives, is that what you're here for?" Duskwater asks and the cats shake their heads.

"No, Blossom will come to us tomorrow night along with Twitch, come to Sparkling Pond, then she'll receive her nine lives. Were here because we needed Hiddenclan to believe in Starclan and we have one new rule. All future kits of Hiddenclan must be named as true clan cats so say you have a kit named Leaf, it'll be named Leafkit when it's a kit then Leafpaw when it's an apprentice and finally when it's a warrior the clan leader will choose its name it could be Leafpelt, Leafsong, Leaftail, Leafshine. If a kit wants to be a medicine cat well all explain that to Twitch later but Blossom will have to become Blossomstar like all leaders must. But the rest of you may keep your names but the reason were doing this is so that Hiddenclan will truly one day be a clan." They meow before vanishing, Blossom looks down at her clan,

"From now on the new deputy of Hiddenclan will be Duskwater!" she yowls and Duskwater freezes on the spot. _Deputy…me! _


	7. Chapter 5-Gathering New Members

**Me: Okay long chapter! **

**Duskwater: Yay!**

**Me: I used the kittypets in this chapter, I made a couple cats have a mate and kits that were other peoples cats but anyway yeah!**

**Blossomstar: Please review!**

**Twitch: And may StarClan light your path always!**

**Me: Also I'm in a poll, it has four different clans in it, I'm in FeatherClan and I am medicine cat apprentice named Petalpaw! The person who's poll this is is Featherleap! I'll put the link on my profile so please, please, please come join we need more cats!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Duskwater pads over to the group of cats already beginning to gather, _this is just how a clan would be! _She smiles,

"Alright we need to establish territory so," Duskwater turns to Blossomstar, "Blossomstar will lead a patrol to do that, take Pumpkin, Ash, Hector, Clash, and Silver, remember to make are territory have enough space for hunting but not to big because we have to patrol it. Having territory means making sure the kitty pets know not to trespass so I will lead a patrol to twoleg place to inform the kittypets, River, Sandy, Creek, Lavender and Music you'll come with me. The rest of you hunting patrols, I trust that when we return the fresh-kill pile with be stocked." She meows and Fox dips his head,

"Of course," he meows an edge to his voice. _I didn't choose the leader all the cats voted it's not my fault you weren't chosen! _Duskwater wants to yowl at the arrogant tom but instead she flicks her tail ordering the cats on her patrol to join her.

"Alright were going to tell the kittypets but don't be too harsh, we" River cuts her off,

"If we're not harsh then they'll trust pass on our territory!" He growls his blue eyes blazing, _he sure thinks like a clan cat, and the name River is somehow soothing…I miss RiverClan…_Duskwater shakes off her day dream and turns to confront the gray tom.

"Yes but maybe we could get some of the cats to join us," she explains,

"Why would we want stupid kitty pets to join us?" River growls and cats murmur there agreement.

"Because we can use all the help we can!" Duskwater retorts suddenly angry, _who ruffled your fur? _She wonders as the patrol begins to head towards twoleg place, the sun shining and the only worry, if kittypets will keep off their territory. _I like it here, things are a lot simpler with only one clan, but I miss RiverClan. _Her gaze travels to River but she quickly looks away when their eyes meet.

* * *

Duskwater leaps onto the fence motioning for the patrol to follow, she spots a pure white tom, he slowly pads over to the patrol.

"What's up?" he asks, eyes widening at all the cats,

"Hi my name's Duskwater and we have a clan and were marking are territory so don't cross are borders because if you do, we'll fight!" Duskwater growls and the tom's golden eyes gleam.

"That's mighty fine alright with me, I don't stray from my twoleg den, names Shadow by the way!" he calls as Duskwater and the patrol move to the next twoleg nest.

* * *

The next twoleg yard has three cats in it; a plump orange she-cat who Creek says is named Sugar Mama, a cream furred tom who's named Basil and a black tom named Winston. Duskwater explains the clan to them.

"Whatever," Basil meows after she's finished,

"But I like to hunt in the forest!" Winston protests, _well you won't anymore not if HiddenClan can help it! _Sugar Mama just narrows her green eyes,

"We'll stay off your territory if you stay of ours," she challenges.

"What territory you stinking kitty," Music begins only to have Sandy slap her tail over the black silver tom's mouth.  
"What did you call us?" Sugar Mama snaps and Duskwater dips her head to the kittypets,

"We'll see ya around!" she meows and quickly rushes away from the yard, the patrol follows.

* * *

"Do you want them to hate us?" Duskwater growls and she turns on Music, he flattens his ears,

"Sorry!" he mews and River rounds on Duskwater.

"Why be mad at him he voiced what we were all thinking!" the tom growls his sleek fur shinning in the sunlight.

"Something that didn't need to be voiced! It just gets us into trouble and then the kittypets will be more likely to attack us." Duskwater explains coldly,

"Like Sugar Mama could attack us with that belly!" Lavender jokes and Duskwater laughs.

"I suppose you're right but in the future…" she meows to Music and he nods.

* * *

The next twoleg den they come across is abandon but a black she-cat and a small gray tom kit are living there. Duskwater's heart races, _these look just like cats that would join our clan! _She thinks and pads up to the two cats, she begins to explain clan life, hoping these cats will join.

"And what's in it for us?" the black she-cat, Holly meows,

"Having the support of your clan mates, fighting together, hunting together, sharing prey, teaching young cats…" Duskwater explains, Holly's eyes narrow but the small tom kit, Shasta looks up cheerfully.

"I want to join!" he squeaks and Duskwater purrs,

"Alright, you'll be a kit just so you know, you have to be six moons old to become an apprentice, Music will explain more as we continue to tell other kittypets…I mean other cats." She meows and Shasta races towards Music, his light amber eyes glistening. "Holly?" Duskwater questions and the she-cat sighs,

"I suppose, for Shasta," she meows curtly and pads over to the where the small kit is talking to Music. _Two cats joined a warrior and a kit, so far so good._

* * *

After hours of explaining the patrol finally pads up to the last twoleg nest, _we haven't gotten a single other cat to join! _Duskwater meows and she glances at the twoleg nest, a flap in a door shakes and a scrawny dark brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes pads out of the twoleg nest, three kits follow behind her.

"Hello?" she meows to the patrol and Duskwater smiles,

"Hi! My names Duskwater I come from a clan called HiddenClan we are setting up territory so you'd better stay of it if you don't want a fight!" Duskwater growls and the she-cat stares up at her.

"Oh a clan! I've heard of those, may I join? I like the thought of hunting and fighting together, plus my kits would have more protection as kits and once they receive training they can defend themselves." The she-cat meows and Duskwater narrows her eyes, _this cat know a lot, maybe she knows about RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan!_

"Of course you can join, all of you!" Duskwater purrs as she looks down at the kits, "But what are your names?" she adds.

"My names Tisk and these are my kits, Thrush" she points to a dark brown tom kit with dark amber eyes. "Minnow," she points to a sandy colored she-kit with green eyes. "And Blade," she points to a milky white tom kit with brown patches and yellow, orange eyes.

"Tisk!" a voice calls and Duskwater turns to see a brown tom with cream under belly, tail tip and paws.

"Oh hello Dusty," Tisk purrs and rubs her muzzle along the toms cheek, "I'm joining HiddenClan, you can join to." She murmurs and Dusty's green eyes flash, before he turns to his mate.

"Are you sure?" he growls and Tisk nods,

"Yes…I suppose this will be the last time I see you?" she mews sadly and Dusty shakes his head.

"Of course not because I'm coming with you!" he states and Duskwater smiles, _seven new cats will join the clan tonight!_

* * *

"We are proud to say, seven new cats have joined HiddenClan today and we have established borders!" Blossomstar yowls and Duskwater glances at the new comers, Blade, Eagle and Minnow were playing with Brook's kits, Holly was sitting near Clash smiling, Shasta had joined the rest of the kits and Tisk and Dusty were sitting by the other queens, smiling as they watch the kits play. "Holly and Dusty are now official warriors of HiddenClan!" Blossomstar yowls,

"Holly, Dusty, Holly, Dusty!" the clan chants and the two warrior's eyes glow,

"Were happy to welcome Tisk to the nursery as a queen." Blossomstar continues.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk!" the cats yowl and Tisk smiles.

"We also have four new kits, Blade, Minnow, Thrush and Shasta, please step forward!" Blossomstar calls and the four kits pads forward excitedly, "From now on until these kits are six moons old their names will be Blazekit, Minnowkit, Thrushkit and Skykit!" Blossomstar announces,

"Blazekit, Minnowkit, Thrushkit, Skykit!" the cats yowls and Blossomstar turns to the other kits.

"We also need to give Brook's kits proper names their names will be, Eaglekit, Hawkkit and Falconkit!" Blossomstar yowls,

"Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Falconkit!" the clan yowls and Duskwater smiles, _HiddenClan is growing! These kits will become apprentices and then warriors, we will be strong! _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed new chapter coming soon! Remember to review and please join the poll, link is on my profile page!**

**~Petalwish**


	8. Chapter 6-Tour of the Territory

**Chapter Six**

"The kits are coming!" Duskwater pricks her ears at Twitch's yowl, _So soon Leaf's kits aren't due for a moon! _Padding from the warriors den, she notices both Fox and Tiger pacing beside the nursery.

"Why are you pacing?" Duskwater asks and Fox looks up,

"Zoe's kittening, so is Leaf." he meows and Duskwater glances at the nursery. _Two she-cats kittening at the same time! _

* * *

"Eaglekit, Falconkit and Hawkkit come forward." Blossomstar calls and the three kits pad to the center of the clearing, _Blossomstar sure is smart, making the kits apprentices right now will be a distraction from the kittening queens. _"Eaglekit from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name your name will be Eaglepaw, Duskwater you are a skilled cat and I expect you to pass on all your qualities to Eaglepaw." Blossomstar yowls and Eaglepaw rushes over to stand beside Duskwater.

"I'll make you the best warrior you can be," she promises and Eaglepaw's brown eyes shown,

"And I promise to be the best apprentice you could mentor." she vows.

* * *

"Come on Eaglepaw were exploring the territory with Falconpaw and Hawkpaw!" Duskwater calls from outside the apprentices den. _These dens have gotten really strong, hay is sure sturdy. _She thinks as Eaglepaw pads from the den, her white and tan fur sleek and shiny.

"Can't you be a bit faster?" River questions and Duskwater turns to face the silver tom,

"Can't you be a bit more patient?" she retorts, _I can't believe River got Falconpaw as an apprentice! At least Rose got Hawkpaw. _"Is everyone ready?" she asks and River nods while Rose shuffles on her paws. "Lets go," Duskwater decides and pads from the barn into HiddenClan territory, _It may not be RiverClan but its a Clan at least._

* * *

"This is were we'll do battle training" Rose meows and flicks her tail towards a mossy clearing in the heart of HiddenClan's territory.

"Cool! Where's the best place to catch fish? Brook says that she and Creek go down towards twoleg place!" Eaglepaw meows and Duskwater nods,

"Yes there's a stream down there, I'll show it to you another time for now lets head towards the border." Duskwater decides and the apprentices rush happily forward, Rose follows laughing.

"I've never felt so alive in moons!" she yowls and Duskwater purrs,

"Were supposed to be setting a good example for are apprentices!" River hisses and Duskwater rounds on him.

"Its okay to have a bit of fun," she hisses before adding, "You can take Falconpaw somewhere else if you want."

"Fine I will! Falconpaw were going to the twoleg border, I'll show you a kittypet." River yowls and Falconpaw pads after his mentor, eyes shinning. As Duskwater watches the silver tom go she sighs before straightening up. _I'm happy I don't want that arrogant tom with us...right?_

* * *

"Leaf has kitted!" Blossomstar meows as Duskwater pads into the barn,

"Go and get some fresh-kill, we'll do battle training tomorrow." Duskwater tells Eaglepaw and she rushes off happily.

"How many?" Duskwater asks,

"Four!" Tiger meows his meow muffled my moss dripping with water. _For Leaf I'm guessing. _

* * *

"Ooo there so beautiful, have you named them?" Duskwater asks, and Leaf nods.

"Lion, Luna, Stella and Summer," Leaf mews,

"Remember you have to add kit," Duskwater reminds and Tiger nods.

"Lionkit, Summerkit, for Luna, Moonkit and Stella, Smallkit." he decides and Duskwater purrs looking down at the four small kits. _Welcome to HiddenClan, Lionkit, Summerkit, Moonkit and Smallkit! _

* * *

**Suggestions for Zoe's kits? There's going to be two!**


	9. Chapter 7-Fresh Scent

**Me: New chapter!**

**Shinning: Please review if you think Fox is a total cheat!**

**Me: Uhh Shinning?**

**Shinning: Sorry **

**Holly: Please review!**

**Skykit: And remember...**

**Eaglepaw: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Me: *crys* thank you Spottedmoth123 and Dawnflower of Windclan for Zoe's kits names! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Duskwater watches Oakkit tussle with Emberkit, _Zoe's kits are only a day old and their eyes are already open, they'll be getting into trouble any day now. Leaf's kits already have..._Duskwater laughs as she remembers how Lionkit, Moonkit, Smallkit and Summerkit had snuck out of camp during the night, River had found them sleeping in the battle clearing the next day when he Falconpaw, Duskwater and Eaglepaw had went to practice battle training.

"Are you going to organize patrols?" River's voice makes Duskwater jump and she spins around,

"Yes, yes I am...I was just watching the kits play!" she retorts.

"Obviously!" Clash meows with a wink, _Oh StarClan how many cats were watching me?_

* * *

"Alright River you lead a border patrol near twoleg place, take Falconpaw, me, Eaglepaw, Owl, and Tiger." Duskwater meows and River looks surprised, _I'm just deputy I'm allowed to have another cat lead a patrol I'm in! _Duskwater thinks before turning to Pumpkin, "Pumpkin you lead a border patrol towards the thunderpath, take Rose, Hawkpaw, Sandy, Chesnut and Nuka." Duskwater decides before turning to Creek, "Creek you lead a hunting patrol, take Shelly, Fox, Ash and Lavender. Blossomstar you lead another hunting patrol take, Flame, Hector, Brook and Silver."

"What about me?" Music asks his blue eyes wide,

"And me!" Comet protests his gray and white fur bristled.

"I haven't forgotten about you, your going to be cleaning Shinning's bedding and checking her for ticks, get mouse bile from Twitch." Duskwater meows, Music and Comet don't look happy but they rush over to where Twitch is checking on Emberkit and Oakkit.

* * *

"Alright Duskwater you and Eaglepaw go ahead and make sure there's no fresh kittypet scent," River orders and Duskwater nods, flicking her tail to Eaglepaw she pads towards the HiddenClan scent line.

"Smell anything?" she asks her apprentice,

"A strong scent of HiddenClan!" Eaglepaw chirps and Duskwater laughs.

"Besides that?" she presses,

"Prey, kittypets and..." Eaglepaw wrinkles her nose in disgust, "What is that?" she asks.

"Fox, and its fresh, lets go alert the patrol," Duskwater meows and she stiffens as she hears a cat yowl, _River!_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HHAHHAHAHAHAH :D**


	10. Chapter 8-Ginger blur

**Me: Two chapters in one day! What is this madness?**

**Duskwater: There might be 3 or 4! **

**Me: But I need ideas for how Duskwater can get back at the cat in the end of this chapter! I won't spoil who.**

**River: Review!**

**Hawkpaw: And remember...**

**Thrushkit: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Duskwater rushes into the clearing just in time to see a fox bite River's throat, _StarClan save him! _Duskwater prays,

"Never!" Duskwater hisses and she springs at the fox,

"Falconpaw, Eaglepaw! Go back to the barn! Stay there, but get warriors! We need warriors!" Duskwater orders and the two cats rush off. _Where are Owl and Tiger? _Shewonders, then she remembers, _River sent them towards Sugar Mama's! So its just me, me and a half dead cat! Oh and a fox! _Duskwater slashes at the fox's muzzle, it turns around and swats her away. Duskwater hits a tree before getting to her paws, _do I see blood? _She wonders and instantly her sight begins to cloud, but not before she sees ginger shape blur past her heading towards River. _Another fox? _She wonders and then everything goes black.

* * *

Duskwater blinks open her eyes, _where am I? _She wonders before realizing, _I'm in the medicine den! _

"River?" she moans and Twitch pads over to her,

"He'll live." Twitch meows and Duskwater sighs with relief. _He'll be okay..._

"But...how did we? Who...who saved us?" she asks,

"I did," a voice sounds from behind her and a small ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and hazel eyes pads into the den.

"Who?" Duskwater questions her mind fuzzy, _so the ginger shape I saw wasn't a fox it was a cat! _

"My names Serpent," the she-cat explains.

"You saved me!" Duskwater turns at River's voice,

"Y...yes...yes I did." Serpent purrs and a growl rumbles in Duskwater's throat. _She seems to like River! But she just can't! I like him, but he shows no interest in me. _

* * *

"Yesterday a she-cat saved River and Duskwater from foxes that attacked them on patrol, today we will make her a warrior. Serpent from now on you are a full warrior of HiddenClan!" Blossomstar yowls and Serpent looks up happily, _great! Now she can spend even more time with River...or can she? I organize the patrols..._

* * *

**Some she-cat's jealous! Please check out my forum, LostClan the link is on my profile! Also review with any ideas you have for the story and there will be more chapters today! **

**~Petalwish**


	11. Chapter 9-Just a Little Walk

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Duskwater: YAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYA**

**Serpent: Review!**

**Duskwater: Do nothing she says!**

**Me: But we want people to review**

**River: Petalwish?**

**Me:That was my line your the one supposed to be saying... Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You've been going on a lot of patrols with River lately, why? Last time I checked you were at each others throats." Blossomstar meows jokingly and Duskwater's black fur begins to bristle,

"I don't like him if that's what you think!" she snaps, Blossomstar's eyes rise and she gives Duskwater a questioning stare. "Fine...I do, but he never notices me..." her voice trails off and Blossomstar flicks her tail over her friends ear.

"Serpent seems to like him," she meows and Duskwater sighs, _but does River like her? _She wonders and her gaze travels over to where Serpent is sharing a vole with River, _he looks bored! _Duskwater realizes and she turns to Blossomstar,

"See ya later!" she calls before padding towards River.

As Duskwater nears Serpents eyes narrow but River looks up cheerfully,

"Hi Duskwater!" he meows. _He sounds...happy? _

"Want to for a walk?" the words are out of her mouth before she realizes what she's said, his answer surprises Duskwater to no end.

"Sure!" he answers and pads out of,the barn, leaving a angry, jealous she-cat and a half eaten thrush behind him.** (Serpent NOT Duskwater)**

* * *

"How's Falconpaw's training coming along?" Duskwater asks as they pad up stream,

"Good, Eaglepaw?" River replies.

"Good...err do you...uh like Serpent?" she asks and River turns to her his eyes narrowed.

"Serpent? She's pretty but shes also the most bratty and annoying she-cat I've ever met...why?" he asks and Duskwater's heart sores. _So he doesn't like her..._

"No reason, I was just wondering since she's new in the Clan and you seem to spend time with her." Duskwater explains and River's blue eyes flash,

"She saved my life! I owe her something, are you going to ask me if I like Tisk, Holly, Dusty, Skykit, Thrushkit, Blazekit and Minnowkit to?" River challenges and Duskwater takes a step back,

"I...I...no!" she murmurs but River just snorts.

"I know what this is about, your spying for someone, the cats don't know much about me and so they've asked you to spy on me." He hisses and Duskwater shakes her head,

"N...n...no! That's not it at all!" she meows desperately her blue eyes glistening with anger? No, glistening with love, love for River.

"I thought you were a friend, I thought I could trust you!" he spats before turning and racing towards the barn. _Why? Why? WHY? Why must I mess up, why doesn't he love me? Can't he see I love him!_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Blossomstar asks as Duskwater pads into camp, her black fur is ruffled and her blue eyes are glistening with sadness.

"I'm fine!" she snaps,

"Duskwater!" Blossomstar meows harshly and puts a paw in front of her friend. "Where were you?"

"It was just a little walk!" Duskwater explains, _just a little walk._

* * *

**Poor Duskwater she really loves River, he doesn't seem to be interested in her at all! If you want to join an AMAZING forum join LostClan! Its my forum and its AMAZING (lol) but please join! :D**

**~Petalwish **


	12. Chapter 10-How Serpent Sees

**READ: Okay so this chapter is going to be through the eyes of Serpent, NOT Duskwater. This chapter is also going to be I walked, I ate, I climbed, the cat doing this is Serpent. Remember to review and please join my forum LostClan the link is on my profile! And I hope you enjoy, Duskwater?**

**Duskwater: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I follow Rose, Duskwater, River, Owl, Clash, Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw and Falconpaw out of the barn. _I can't believe I have to go do battle training! Blossomstar must have bees in her brain, making warriors practice with apprentices. Why can't their mentors practice with them, isn't that what mentors are for? _I feel River's fur brush mine and I glance at the handsome gray tom, his deep blue eyes look almost exactly like Duskwater's, I realize and glance at the black she-cat. She's staring ahead her fur ruffled, _shes been ignoring River for the past few days, I wonder what's up, ever since they went on that walk. Before if I was ever talking to River she'd come over and order me on a patrol._

"Okay Clash you go with Rose and Hawkpaw, Serpent you join River and Falconpaw and Owl you can join me and Eaglepaw." Duskwater instructs and my heart skips a beat, _Duskwater put me with River! _I smile before padding after the gray warrior and his black apprentice.

"What are we doing first?" I ask and Falconpaw turns to me his green eyes sparkling,

"River wants to go hunting!" he mews and I cock my head to one side.

"But were supposed to be battle training," I meow and River pads over to me,

"Duskwater has no right to tell us what to do, yes she's deputy and I respect that but I have a different way of training my apprentice, Serpent you may as well come." he growls curtly and my head sinks, _Serpent you may as well come...may as well, it doesn't sound as though he wants me there. Doesn't he understand I like him._

* * *

I crouch low, my belly brushes the dew scented grass, the mouse is just tail lengths in front of me...

"MOUSE DUNG!" the mouse's ears prick at Falconpaw's yowl and it rushes away, I hare after it, _stupid apprentice just because he didn't catch something doesn't mean he needs to voice an alarm to the rest of the prey! _The mouse is still in view and so I run faster desperate not to lose the prey. To intent on catching the mouse I don't notice that I'm heading straight for a stream. As I near the bank I notice the churning black water and skid to a stop, but its to late, next thing I know I'm drenched to my bones in water.

"Help!" I yowl as I try to keep my head a float,

"Serpent!" I hear River's voice before I go under again. This time I don't fight it, _I'll be going StarClan I suppose..._Then I feel a tug on my scruff and before I know it I'm being pulled from the water, I see a flash of black fur and deep blue eyes.

"Duskwater?" I manage to mew before everything goes black.

* * *

I blink open my eyes, _I'm in the medicine den, but how?_ Then I remember, _Duskwater saved me, but why? I always thought she hated me. _I feel a cat stir beside me and look to my left, River's sleeping next to me his gray fur ruffled. I get to my paws and the gray tom cat's head lifts,

"Serpent?" he meows and I lick his forehead not caring if he gets mad. To my surprise he purrs, then his eyes grow dark. "I'm sorry I tried to save you but I began to sink myself." he coughs his pelt still wet and I brush my tail over his flank.  
"Its okay, don't worry..." I sooth but he continues his blue eyes sparkling,

"I've never seen a cat swim so well, I mean I knew she said she came from a clan where cats swum. But I never thought..." his voice cracks and I stiffen. _He's praising Duskwater! _I shake my head to clear my thoughts, _she saved my life, I shouldn't be jealous, he doesn't like her...right? _"I never thought she could actually swim so gracefully, she pulled me out of the water and then she went back in and saved you. I thought she hated you." River coughs and I nod,

"Me to," I murmur, "I'll be internally grateful to her," I mew and River nods.

"You should be, so will I, she saved me, Duskwater saved me and, and I think I love her." he manages to mumble and my heart stops. _He just can't! _

* * *

**__****Oo does River finally love Duskwater? Will Duskwater know that or has she found another tom to keep her company. Will River be hurt and ignore her not even telling her he loves her...find out in the next chapter! Okay that just sounded like some tv annoucement for a new episode of a show or something! Lol if you haven't realized Serpent is like a minor main character, there will be more chapters in her POV. Serpent belongs to OnceInABlueSun so check her out! :D**

**~Petalwish**


	13. Chapter 11-Owl

**Me: Another chapter going back to the normal Duskwater**

**Duskwater: Finally!**

**Serpent: :/**

**River: Review!**

**Owl: And remember...**

**Oakkit: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Duskwater follows Owl towards the HUGE birch tree by twoleg place, where she and Eaglepaw had picked up the scent of fox.

"We'd better check for fresh fox scent," she decides and Owl nods,

"Yes, I suppose your right." he mews, adding, "Race ya!" and pelts towards twoleg place. Duskwater follows her pads barely hitting the ground as she races after him. _I haven't had this much fun in forever, Owl's not River but he'll do..._

* * *

"I win!" Owl yowls triumphantly and Duskwater laughs,

"I'll bet I'll beat you swimming!" she challenges and he turns to her his amber eyes flashing with surprise.

"No way are you getting me in any water!" he mews and Duskwater smiles before gently nudging him towards the river bank, he yowls before slipping into the water.

"HELP ME!" he yowls and Duskwater laughs,

"Stand up," she mews and Owl puts his paws down on the sandy floor. **(Remind anyone of Bluefur and Oakheart?)**

"Oh, well..." he pounces on her pushing her into the water,

* * *

"Stop, stop!" she cries as he nips her tail lightly. "I give up!" she adds and Owl smiles before pressing his muzzle to Duskwater's.

"I love you," he murmurs and Duskwater's paws shift, _he loves me, he's really nice, but he's not River. And River isn't Troutclaw. _Duskwater's heart pangs for the sandy gray RiverClan warrior, her first love, her old mate, the father to her dead kits. _I'll never forget you, but I have a new life here, we'll be together in StarClan. _Duskwater promises before turning to Owl,

"I don't know how I feel about you," she admits and Owl sighs his brown tabby fur sleek and shiny as he reaches out to give Duskwater another lick on the forehead.

* * *

"You seem to be close to Owl," Blossomstar comments and Duskwater sighs,

"Maybe." she mews and Blossomstar flicks her tail.

"I'm expecting kits!" she announces and Duskwater turns to stare at her leader,

"That was out of the blue! Who's are they?" she meows excitement flooding through her. _Every Clan needs kits and Blossomstar's expecting! _

"Clash's," Blossomstar admits and Duskwater cuffs her friend and leader's ear,

"You've always been close to him!" she jokes. _If only I could be close to River!_

* * *

**Poor Duskwater! She doesn't realize that River loves her and is ignoring her because he thinks she likes Owl! Anyway Blossomstar's expecting kits any ideas? Also do you want River/Dusk or Dusk/Owl please review with who! And also 53 reviews! Thanks SO much guys and keep on reviewing! **

**~Petalwish**


	14. Chapter 12-River's Story

**Me: Okay another chapter!**

**River: Please review!  
Owl: And remember...**

**Emberkit: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Me: Also I'd appreciate it if you'd check out my new story called Warriors The Seven Kits **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Duskwater scans the camp, _where is he? _

"Who are you looking for?" Owl's cheery mew startles Duskwater and she spins around.

"River," she admits and Owl's amber eyes grow dark,

"Duskwater, I don't know what you see in him but I know one thing," his voice cracks, "River is one very lucky tom." the he pads away, tail drooping. _I didn't mean to hurt him, StarClan knows what I see in River, but I do know one thing, River reminds me of the river which reminds me of RiverClan, which reminds me of Troutclaw._

**Aww poor Owl 'Duskwater, I don't know what you see in him but I know one thing," his voice cracks, "River is one very lucky tom.' that is SO cute! And Duskwater misses Troutclaw! Aww Sorry I'll stop commenting in the middle of a chapter, go on...**

* * *

"River!" Duskwater yowls as she sees the gray tom pad into the barn, a sparrow clenched in his jaws. Serpent follows him, her normally bright cheery eyes dark. _I wonder what's wrong with her..._

"Duskwater," River meows curtly and Duskwater sighs,

"Please," her voice lowers to a whisper, "Please River give me one more chance." she murmurs and River's deep blue eyes lock with her deep blue eyes and for the first time Duskwater sees affection and love glowing in the gray tom's eyes. _He loves me! He really does! _Duskwater wants to run and tell Blossomstar, but the brown she-cat had moved into the nursery just a few sunrises ago, her belly already round with Clash's kits.

"Walk?" River asks and Duskwater nods, he twines his tail in hers before padding from the barn.

**AWWWWWWW okay I WON'T do this anymore!**

* * *

"River, I'm so sorry for questioning you about Serpent, I wasn't spying. I promise, I was jealous, jealous because I love you." Duskwater admits and River flashes her a smile,

"Duskwater...I know I love you know...I never knew it before...I never thought I would love any cat again not since the fire..." his voice trails off and Duskwater presses her black pelt against his gray,

"Tell me, tell me everything...love" she murmurs and River twines his tail in hers before taking a deep breath.

"It all started when I was a kit, I was a kittypet actually...there was a fire in our twoleg nest, my whole family died, my six litter mates who I can't even remember the names of, my father Murky, my mother Cloud. I was alone then, a kit barely two moons old, alone in the alleys hunting for myself. I was so mad at the twolegs for having the fire that I vowed to scorn every single kittypet I ever saw again, I vowed to never care or love anyone again." River explains and Duskwater licks his cheek,

"I understand how you feel my first two kits died to green cough..." she murmurs and River presses close to her.

"Life can be harsh but you must go on, you must be happy or everything will fall and to be happy, Duskwater I must be with you." River states and Duskwater purrs,

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she admit and a smile flickering across River's face.

"I'm not that serious am I?" he jokes and Duskwater purrs again,

"You'd be surprised!" she mews before cuffing River's ear, he purrs and pounces on her.

"Your not getting away that easily!" he yowls,

"Oh yeah?" she challenges.

"Oh Duskwater I love you, that will never change." Owl murmurs from his spot in the birch tree, from the spot where he's watching the two cats below.

* * *

Duskwater squeezes into the nursery, Emberkit and Oakkit are curled up beside Zoe while Summerkit, Moonkit, Smallkit and Lionkit are playing _pounce_ while Leaf looks on her eyes brimming with happiness. _Will River and I ever have kits? _Duskwater wonders before padding over to Blossomstar,

"Blossomstar...uh, well River and I are together," Duskwater admits and Blossomstar smiles.

"That's great! I knew you to would work it out, have you seen Clash hes supposed to coME!" Blossomstar's meow ends in a yowl and Duskwater stares at her leader,

"Quick get Twitch the kits are coming!" Zoe yowls and Duskwater freezes, _so early? Oh StarClan let Blossomstar and the kits be okay!_

* * *

**_Daa Daa DAAAAA_**


	15. Chapter 13-Dawn of the last day

**Me: A couple things, the reason Blossomstar's kits are coming is because they are early and a moon passed in between chapter 11-12.**

**Blossomstar: Review!**

**Duskwater: And remember...**

**Owl: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Me: This is another Serpent chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I watch Twitch run into the nursery, _Blossomstar's kittening so soon! __I hope she'll be okay..._

__"There's no point in worrying, StarClan willing Blossomstar and her kits will be fine," Duskwater yowls from the hay stack where Blossomstar normally clans the clan together. _She sure looks like a leader. _I realize with a jolt, I glance up at the black she-cat her blue eyes are staring at Clash, he's pacing in front of the nursery his ginger fur bristled. Without realizing what I'm doing I pad towards Duskwater,

"She'll be okay." I promise and Duskwater stares blankly back at me,

"StarClan willing," she murmurs and I touch my tail tip to her shoulder.

"Would you like to share a thrush with me?" I ask and she shakes her head,

"No, sorry I'm sharing a fish with River." she explains before padding off towards the gray tom. _If only I could be the one sharing prey with River, _I think with a sigh before scanning the barn, I notice Owl sitting alone and so I pad over to him.

"Want to share?" I ask, he nods slowly his eyes dark as he stares at River and Duskwater,

"I loved her," he murmurs and I sigh.

"I know how you feel." I murmur before taking a bite of the bird.

* * *

I taste the air for any scent of prey, none.

"They must all be hidden in their nests at this time of the night," Owl comments as he scans the night sky, _normally the Clan would be sleeping right now but with Blossomstar kittening I don't think that'll be possible. _

"Hi!" a cheery mew surprises me and I spin around, a creamy brown colored she-cat with white paws and belly is staring back at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Dawn!" Owl's yowl sounds surprised,

"Ollie!" the she-cat, Dawn yowls and I stare confused from Owl to Dawn.

"Ollie?" I murmur and Owl turn to me his amber eyes sparkling,

"When I was a kittypet that's what my name was, Ollie," he turns to Dawn, "My names Owl now!" he explains and Dawn smiles.

"I heard about HiddenClan from a loner name Oscar and I want to join, I was guessing Owl was in it because he went towards this territory." Dawn mews and I nod,

"Alright we'll bring you to Blossomstar, no well bring you to Duskwater, she's the deputy. Our leader, Blossomstar, is kittening right now and she's early." I explain and Dawn's eyes brighten,  
"I'd like to help!" she mews and I shift on my paws.

"Only medicine cats and family can be at the kittening," Owl meows and Dawn's creamy brown fur bristles,

"Then I'll have to be one!" she yowls.

* * *

Duskwater watches Dawn through narrowed eyes,

"You know her Owl?" she ask and Owl nods his amber eyes sparkling. _Does he like her? _I wonder before snapping my attention back to Duskwater.

"We'll see what Blossomstar says, for now you can go into the nursery, the medicine cat is named Twitch she'll be near the back with a brown she-cat, that's Blossomstar." Duskwater meows and I gasp, _she's letting a stranger into the nursery were our leader is having kits! _As though reading my mind Duskwater sighs,

"Blossomstar needs all the help she can get," she explains and I stiffen. _Are things really going that badly? _I wonder before following Owl towards the fresh-kill pile. I choose a fish but it just tastes like card board, I glance around the barn. Half eaten prey is scattered by groups of cats, _it looks as though no one else has an appetite either._

* * *

"You may go in," Twitch meows her eyes are dark, Dawn pads after her, eyes glazed with fear. _I wonder what happened! _Unable to contain myself I rush into the nursery, Zoe is carrying Emberkit and Oakkit out of the nursery, Leaf follows with Summerkit, Smallkit, Lionkit and Moonkit. _There leaving! _I realize with a jolt and I rush to Blossomstar's nest, the brown she-cat is stretched out in her nest her pale green eyes glistening,

"Clash?" she murmurs and the ginger tom rushes towards his mate.

"Oh Blossomstar look at our beautiful kit!" Clash meows and nuzzles Blossomstar,

"I'm sorry love, you have to raise Cloudkit by yourself." she murmurs before licking Clash's cheek.

"NO! Blossomstar! NO!" Clash yowls, _its to late! _I think as I stare down at my leader,

"Doesn't she have nine lives?" I wonder aloud and Duskwater pads into the nursery.

"This is a wound that can not be healed," she explains her eyes glistening with grief, "We must sit vigil for her, but before that what is the kits name?" she asks as she gazes down at the white fluffy tom kit,

"Cloudkit, Blossomstar called him Cloudkit." Clash mumbles and Duskwater nods.

"He will keep Blossomstar's spirit alive until the day when he joins her in StarClan, I've asked Zoe to feed Cloudkit is that all right?" she asks and Clash nods.

"Its perfectly fine, Dusk_star_" he meows and I see a flicker of shock spread on the black she-cat's face, _she's leader now, leader of HiddenClan her name is Duskstar._

* * *

**POOR BLOSSOMSTAR! But I needed a way to make Duskwater, Duskstar, thank you Brightsun03 for suggesting Cloudkit's name. Also now if Duskstar is leader can she have kits? Should she? I mean Blossomstar did, should Duskwater have kits? And when, they'll be with River just so ya know! :D**

**~Petalwish**


	16. Chapter 14-Duskstar

**Me: I have an hour before I leave for camp so I decided to post one more chapter!**

**Dusk****_star: _****Remember to review and that...**

**Cloudkit: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

Duskwater follows Twitch through and the forest, _I can't believe Blossomstar died, I can't believe I'm going to receive nine lives, I'm going to be a leader! _With a sigh she remembers Blossomstar's vigil, Clash had snarled at any cat who came near him and his dead mate, he had sat with Blossomstar the whole night and buried her at dawn. _Poor Clash, at least he has Cloudkit, _she remembers the little white tom with a laugh, he had opened his eyes that day and was already making trouble. _Zoe sure has her paws full caring for him and Emberkit and Oakkit, hopefully Summerkit, Smallkit, Lionkit and Moonkit won't be bad influences, after all there two moons old and acting as though they own the nursery._

"Here we are," Twitch's mew jolts Duskwater from her thoughts and she turns to stare at what the StarClan calls _Sparkling Pond, the place where I'm going to get my nine lives._

"Lap the water," Twitch instructs and Duskwater obeys shivering at the ice cold water as it spreads down her throat.

* * *

Duskwater stares as the starry cats begin to swirl in front of her, her heart leaps as she notices Troutclaw among them, _so he died. _A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes pads forward,

"My name is Bee, I was the first cat to begin living in the barn that HiddenClan now calls their home, with this life I give you a queens care for there kits." she murmurs and touches her nose to Duskwater's, a sharp pain ebbs through her, _so this is how queen's feel when a enemy is trying to hurt kits, I'm surprised how fierce this feeling is._

* * *

Duskwater scans the cats to see which one will give her, her sixth life, a small black she-kit with amber eyes pads forward. _Ivykit! _Duskwater wants to bend down and lick her kit, to tell her how sorry she is but she's frozen to the spot.

"With this live I give you strength, you'll need as much as you can get while leading HiddenClan." Ivykit touches her pink nose to Duskwater's,

"I'm so sorry," Duskwater manages to murmur and Ivykit nods slowly before retreating back to the rank of StarClan cats. _Reedkit! _Duskwater smiles as she watches her second kit pad towards her,

"With this life I give you light, use it to guide you through darkness." she meows before touching noses with Duskwater. Duskwater suddenly feels as though shes running, running towards a tiny flicker of light that is just about to vanish.

"I love you, you and Ivykit," she mews to Reedkit and the tiny black she-kit nods before making room for Blossomstar to pad over.

"Though I only knew Duskwater for a little while, she was the best friend and deputy I could hope for, with this life I give you love, you know how to use it." Blossomstar then touches her nose to Duskwater's. A warm feeling spreads through Duskwater and the image of River floats into her mind, but it instantly vanishes as her former mate, Troutclaw pads forward.

"With this life I give you courage, use it well with the strength Ivykit gave to you, and from now on your name will be Duskstar!" Troutclaw yowls and Duskstar raises her head proudly,'

"I'll wait for you," Troutclaw promises before padding away. _I'm leader, I have nine lives and I am leader of HiddenClan, my name is Duskstar!_

* * *

**That's it until 2 weeks have passed! BYE! **

**~Petalwish**


	17. Chapter 15-Confess for Deaf

**Me: Finally back from camp sorry I was gone so long, I had a TON of fun! If your a girl and are wondering what camp I went to it was a Girl's camp in Minnesota called Camp Ajawah! Anyway back to the story...Dusk****_star?_**

**Duskstar: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**River: Also please review! **

**Me: And this is another Serpent chapter...**

**Me: Also if you are submitting a cat from now on I may or may not use it, I probably will but it may be a while since so many cats have joined already :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I watch Cloudkit rush from the nursery his bright blue eyes shinning,

"Watch me!" he yowls before tumbling down onto the barn floor. _He still hasn't got used to waking, he's a moon old already. It must be due to his short tail, Blossomstar had one but she walked normally, maybe it just takes time._

"Cloudkit get back here! Oakkit, Emberkit, you to!" Zoe calls, but the fluffy white tom-kit doesn't even twitch a whisker he just keeps on playing with hay.

"Cloudkit! When your mother tells you to do something, you do it," Clash growls and I see Zoe stiffen at the word, _mother. _Clash hadn't told Cloudkit about Blossomstar so he still thought Zoe was his mother, _he'd better hurry up and tell him soon. Cloudkit won't be a kit for long. _I glance at Cloudkit and twitch my whiskers, the white fluffy kit still hadn't shown any sign of hearing what Zoe and Clash had said. I watch as Dawnpaw pads forward. To every cats surprise after Duskstar became leader the cream colored she-cat had became Twitch's apprentice. She was now training to become the next medicine cat of HiddenClan, her name was no longer Dawn, but Dawn_paw. _"Cloudkit" she mews again but this time right in his ear, Cloudkit doesn't seem to hear but he looks up at Dawnpaw.

"Why are you in my face?" he asks and Dawnpaw turns from the kit without answering,

"Clash I'm not positive but I think Cloudkits...well, deaf." she murmurs and the ginger tom's green eyes grow dark.

"HE CAN'T BE!" he yowls and I flinch at the tom's rage, Holly pads over to him her green eye's glistening,

"Clash, it'll be okay, maybe Twitch and Dawnpaw can fix this, for now all we can do is hope." she murmurs and steers the grief stricken tom away from Cloudkit.

"Holly's right for now all we can do is hope Cloudkit can regain his hearing!" Duskstar calls from her place on the high hay. **(That's where they call the clan together.) **

"Duskstar is right, lets not worry about something that isn't in our control," Flame meows his mew ringing with authority for his new position, being mentor to Silver and being deputy of HiddenClan.

* * *

"Is Cloudkit any better?" I ask Holly as we pad through the forest,

"No and Clash seems worse by the minute, Flame ordered him to go hunting and all he brought back was a scrawny mouse. I'm worried about him I mean he's normally such a great hunter, plus since its Leaf-bare were going to need all the help we can get, even Tisk is getting scrawnier looking than normal and she needs to feed three kits, plus Skykit that makes four." Holly explains and I nod slowly,

"Yes but Zoe needs to feed two plus Cloudkit and Leaf needs to feed four kits that are all her own." I mew, adding, "So why aren't you worried about them?" I press and Holly sighs.

"Because Skykit, is well my kit," she confesses,

"What! Then why aren't you a queen?" I ask and Holly sighs again.

"I don't want to be stuck in the nursery all the time, as for worrying about Clash, I love him." she mumbles and I swallow back my surprise.

"Oh, then you should be as nice as you can be to Clash, stay in the nursery with Skykit, and then you can also take care of Cloudkit. Maybe Clash will take a liking for you since your mothering your own kit and his and then you can take care of them together." I suggest and Holly smiles,

"Great idea! Now I've just got to tell Duskstar!" she yowls before racing off.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to exit the barn join under the high hay for a clan meeting!" Duskstar yowls and I pad over to sit beside Owl. He turns to look at me, before fixing his attention on Duskstar. "Holly just told me than Skykit is actually her kit and she is going to become a queen to take care of him. Also she is willing to take care of Cloudkit, letting Zoe be free from having to watch three kits, are there any objections?" Duskstar asks and no cat objects, "Very well then Holly, Skykit and Cloudkit are now yours." I sigh with relief and watch Holly pad over to the two kits, Skykit runs up to her while Cloudkit follows closely behind. To my surprise Clash pads over and whispers something into Holly's ear, Holly smiles and twines her tail into his. _Well at least she's happy..._I think and my gaze travels over to a gray tom with deep blue eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed I will update soon! Maybe today, if not tomorrow! **

**~Petalwish **


	18. Chapter 16-Nuka I Promise

**Me: Another chapter! **

**Clash: Review!**

**Me: Cloudkit?**

**Cloudkit: *plays with moss***

**Me: Cloudkit!**

**Cloudkit: *continues playing***

**Me: CLOUDKIT!**

**Cloudkit: *looks up sees my angry face and runs away***

**Me: Holly?**

**Holly: Petalwish DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Duskstar pads from the leaders den, no, _her_ den. She still hadn't got used to the fact she was leader now, even though it had been a moon since she received her nine lives.

"Morning Duskstar!" Hawkpaw chirps as she races from the apprentice den, "What are we doing today?" she adds her brown eyes shinning, Duskstar twitches her ear in amusement.

"Your going to clean Shinning's bedding today, get Falconpaw and Hawkpaw to help you," she orders and Eaglepaw's tail droops but she dips her heads and withdraws back into the apprentice den to get her litter mates.

"Harsh," Duskstar jumps at the sound of her mates voice, she turns to see River, his deep blue eyes shinning with affection, his gray fur sleek and shiny.

"Oh please! They have to do it sometime in their life," she jokes and River smiles,

"Of course they do, now who's coming on the patrol?" he asks and Duskstar's blue eyes grow serious.

"Flame is already rounding them up but I may as well tell you, Its going to be me, you, Flame, Ash, Creek, Fox, Lavender, Pumpkin, Hector, Serpent, Owl, Brook, Music and Silver." she explains and River nods his gaze traveling towards where Nuka is bounding towards them, her eyes dark.

"Nuka, what do you need?" River asks and Nuka dips her head,

"I noticed I'm not on the patrol when apprentices and young warriors are, I'm far more skilled than them." Nuka mews her light blue eyes staring at Duskstar.

"Nuka...its because of your claws, since you don't have claws you can't fight or hunt." Duskstar explains and Nuka's long gray fur begins to bristle.  
"So I'm useless!" she yowls and River shakes his head,

"Of course not! You can't be a warrior though," he murmurs and the she-cat's eyes grow wide.

"So your suggesting I become an ELDER!" Nuka growls and River nods slowly,

"Nuka I'm sorry..." Duskstar mumbles and touches her tail to the angry she-cats shoulder. To her surprise Nuka's gaze softens,

"Its okay, I understand and I know Shinning will welcome me as the newest elder of HiddenClan, I'm sure I'll be able to tell all the kits good stories. I will be the best elder HiddenClan will ever see!" she vows and Duskstar nods before replying.

"I expect to see it, Nuka you will never be useless...NO cat in HiddenClan will EVER he useless as long as there's breath in my body, I promise."

* * *

**Sorry its so short but hey we learned in the past 1-2 moons Duskstar and River have become mates! :D Plus I Nuka is now an elder! I'll update soon!**

**~Petalwish**


	19. Chapter 17-The Attack

**Chapter Seventeen**

Duskstar flicks her tail, signaling for the patrol to halt,

"I know many of you are confused about why we are here, as you know many patrols scented rogues and have seen half eaten prey scattered around our territory with rogue scent all over it. I spied on a rogue and figured out where they live, they live in a barn like us, but we need to drive them out. HiddenClan can not have rogues nearby!" Duskstar explains before flicking her tail to signal the patrol to continue forward.

"Are you sure about this?" Flame asks, his green eyes flashing, "Your leading HiddenClan into danger for nothing, we may lose cats."

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Duskstar retorts her deep blue eyes locking with Flame's, a growl forming in her throat.

"Not at all but this battle may be for nothing," he explains,

"So rogues eating our prey is nothing?" Duskstar asks.

"There just cats like us, they don't know about our territory, or HiddenClan their like Serpent" Flame meows,

"I don't see them saving anyone's lives!" Duskstar growls.

"I'm just-"

"Your questioning your leader, what she says is law! There will come a time when your leader and you can make the desicons but right now your just deputy!" River snarls coming to stand beside his mate, Flame stares at the gray warrior,

"Why didn't she just make him deputy?" Flame mutters before stalking off. Duskstar winces at his harsh tone, _I'm doing the right thing! _She brushes her fur against River's as they lead the patrol towards the barn,

"Am I doing the right thing?" Duskstar wonders aloud, River licks her cheek.

"Only StarClan knows."

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" A huge brown tabby tom asks, jumping down from a haystack as HiddenClan enters the barn.

"I am Duskstar leader of HiddenClan, we live in the barn just a little ways from here, the one with the red roof and-"

"Get on with the point!" the tom snarls, _how dare he! _

"You've been hunting on our territory and we want you to stop!"

"Your territory? Hmm...I don't think you own the land!" he sneers, Duskstar gulps,

"You must have scented our markers"

"Oh those...there invisible! They don't stop us from hunting where we please!" a black she-cat hisses as she comes to stand beside the tom.

"Then we will! HIDDENCLAN ATTACK!" Duskstar yowls and she pounces on the brown tabby tom just as rogues leap down from the hay stacks pouncing on HiddenClan warriors. The tom scratches her side, yowling Duskstar kicks him in the side, he hits the barn wall, getting to her paws she leaps on the tom, pinning him to the barn she reaches down to give the killing bite, around her, her clanmates gasp. "We must fight like rogues!" Duskstar yowls, the tom swats her away, before pouncing on her, he rakes her side with his claws.

"Bye-bye kitty!" he breaths.

* * *

Duskstar blinks open her eyes, eight StarClan warriors are standing around her,

"Your losing a life," Troutclaw explains his gaze serious. _Then my clanmates! _

"I've got to get back to the barn!" she yowls,

"Peace little one, you need to give your wound time to heal." a golden furred she-cat murmurs, _I don't have time my clan needs me. _Duskstar gets to her paws, scanning the cats she gasps at the sight of a faint black she-cat with faint deep blue eyes,

"It me!" she gasps, Troutclaw nods.

"A tiny part of you has joined StarClan until you die eight more times you won't be able to talk or anything you'll just faintly be among us. You may go now and Duskstar I only want you happy."

* * *

_I only want you happy. _Troutclaw's words ring in Duskstar ears as she gets to her paws, _Troutclaw excepts my love for River! _Her heart sores but only for a moment, as she notices the black she-cat pinning River down. Yowling Duskstar launches herself at the she-cat,

"Get off him!" she yowls slamming into the black she-cat, she slashes her neck. Blood pools out of the wound and she staggers to the floor.

"No Tilly!" the brown tom dashes across the barn, turning to Duskstar he snarls, "You killed her!"

"And I will kill every last one of you unless you stay of our territory!" she snarls, the tom nods in defeat.

"Fine but you have to stay off ours," Duskstar dips her head before padding from the barn,

"HiddenClan move out!" she yowls, River races to her side. "I killed a cat!" she murmurs River presses his pelt to hers.

"Its okay, StarClan will understand," he promises, a redish brown shape runs in front of Duskstar, blinking she realizes its a kit.  
"Please help me, the rogues killed my sister her name was Nova!" the kit mews, Duskstar looks down, surprised.

"Of course we'll help you" she purrs, adding, "Follow me."

"I can't because I'm blind." the kit chirps.


	20. Chapter 18-New Beginnings

**Me: Finally another chapter! Sorry for the wait!**

**Serpent: Please review! **

**Emberkit: And remember...**

**Cloudkit: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

**Me: Also I'm writing a joint story with OnceInABlueSun so check it out! Its called Warriors Stars Dawn! **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Let all cats old enough to exit the barn gather under high hay for a Clan meeting!" Duskstar yowls, looking down at her Clan she spots Flame, he meets her gaze but quickly looks away. Holly pads from the nursery, Skykit and Cloudkit jumping around her, spotting his kits and mate Clash pads over to them. The small blind red furred kit sits beside Duskstar, "Cats of HiddenClan we won the battle with the rogues!" Duskstar yowls, the Clan roars triumphantly. "Our victory is thanks to six noble cats, Silver, Music, Comet, Eaglepaw, Falconpaw and Hawkpaw come forward!" Duskstar annouces looking surprised the apprentices pad forward. "Silver, Music and Comet! I am proud to present you full warriors of HiddenClan! Though you don't have warrior names you have warrior spirit!" she meows.

"Silver, Music, Comet, Silver, Music, Comet!" The Clan chants, Duskstar flicks her tail for silence, before continuing.

"Eaglepaw, Falconpaw and Hawkpaw! I am proud to welcome the first warriors with warrior names! Eagleclaw! Falconblaze and Hawkstorm!"

"Eagleclaw! Falconblaze! Hawkstorm!" the Clan yowls, all six warrior's eyes are shinning with pride.

"We also found this kit outside the barn, the rogues killed his sister and so I have taken the time to welcome into HiddenClan. Though he will never become a warrior he can still be a proud member of HiddenClan! His name will be Salmonkit!"

"Salmonkit, Salmonkit, Salmonkit!"

"Holly will be taking care of him" Duskstar explains and Holly pads forward to Salmonkit.

"A deaf kit and a blind kit what will they do?" Duskstar hears Shinning mutter.

"I also want to welcome four new apprentices! Summerpaw, Lionpaw, Smallpaw and Moonpaw! Summerpaw your mentor will be Flame, Lionpaw your mentor will be Creek, Smallpaw your mentor will be Pumpkin and Moonpaw your mentor will be Ash!"

"Summerpaw, Lionpaw, Smallpaw, Moonpaw!" The Clan yowls. _New warriors, new apprentices, new kits HiddenClan is growing just like Blossomstar said it would moons ago._

* * *

Duskstar watches Emberkit and Oakkit tussle, Skykit watches them with a longing look on his face. _He looks like he wants to play..._Shaking out her fur Duskstar pads down to him,

"Hi Skykit!" she mews.

"H..h...hi?" Skykit murmurs,

"Surprised I'd talk to you?" Duskstar asks,

"Yes...I'm honored!" he exclaims Duskstar laughs.

"Why aren't you playing with Emberkit and Oakkit?" she mutters quietly, Skykit scrapes the ground with a paw.

"Uhh, well they don't like to play with me...they say I'm to little, I mostly played with Summerpaw, Lionpaw, Moonpaw and Smallpaw but there apprentices now. Its hard to play with Cloudkit because he can't hear, Salmonkit is still afraid of anyone except Holly."

"What about Minnowkit, Blazekit, and Thrushkit?" Duskstar suggests, Skykit rolls his eyes before flicking his tail towards the three kits. Minnowkit is sleeping, Blazekit is poking her with a stick and Thrushkit is sneaking up on Blazekit. Tisk watches them out of the corner of her eye as she shares tongues with Dusty.

"They only play with each other" Skykit explains loftily just as Emberkit and Oakkit pounce on him.

"Got you!" Emberkit squeals,

"You didn't even smell us!" Oakkit boasts.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!:

"Did not!" Duskstar rolls her eyes before padding away, she spots River talking to Falconblaze and pads over to them.

"You taught me well" Falconblaze meows,

"You were the best apprentice I could hope for" River praises, Falconblaze sees Duskstar padding towards them. He quickly dips his head before racing back towards Eagleclaw and Hawkstorm. "What have you been doing?" River asks Duskstar as she sits down beside him.

"Watching the kits, Skykit's almost six moons old" Duskstar comments,

"You'd be a great mother Duskstar" River admits, Duskstar sighs.

"I wish" she murmurs,

"Then why don't we have kits?" River asks his deep blue eyes sparkling.

"We've been over this before, I'm a Clan leader I don't have time for kits!" Duskstar explains,

"I know..." River sighs, "But Flame could take over until the kits can be left alone" River protests, Duskstar shakes her head.

"Its not meant to be love" she murmurs licking River's ear before padding away.

* * *

"Hi Duskstar!" Dawnpaw meows happily as she sits down beside the black furred she-cat.

"How's training going Dawnpaw?" Duskstar asks taking a bite of her thrush,

"Great! Twitch knows just about everything!" Dawnpaw admits.

"She's a wonderful medicine cat, the best I could hope for and you'll be great to" Duskstar praises, Dawnpaw ducks her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks! By the way she wanted to see you," Dawnpaw meows before padding away towards Eagleclaw and Summerpaw. _What does she need? _Duskstar shrugs before padding towards the medicine den.

"You wanted me?" she meows as she enters the den, sharp herb scent fills the air,

"Yes Duskstar I can't believe you! It's awful!" Twitch spats.

"What do you mean?" Duskstar asks confused,

"Your expecting kits for StarClan's sake!" Twitch mutters.

"I'm WHAT?" Duskstar yowls, happiness and dread flooding through her,

"You heard me!" Twitch meows sharply, flicking her tail crossly. Duskstar dips her head to the medicine cat before padding from the den, her paws feel like there floating as she pads across the clearing towards River.

"You know Duskstar...I've been thinking, I need to keep you safe." River meows,

"What?" Duskstar questions.

"I don't want you getting hurt" River admits,

"Then the safest place to put me is the nursery"

"What? Why?"

"Because River I'm expecting kits!"

* * *

**Did you like it? To sudden? Tell me what you think! If you want to give suggestions for Duskstar's kits please do in the reviews! I don't know how many kits she's going to have but I've made two and OnceInABlueSun won my contest thingy so there's one there. That's be three but you never know Duskstar may have four or five so leave your reviews! **

**~Petalwish**


	21. Chapter 19-Fritzy Kits!

**Me: Another chapter this is two moons later! Duskstar hasn't had her kits but some other stuff has happened! So yeah!**

**Duskstar: Please review!**

**River: And remember...**

**Serpent: Petalwish does not claim or own warriors in any way!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I pad towards twoleg place, Owl at my side.

"Kittypets!" Owl mutters his brown fur bristling, I roll my eyes,

"Scared Sugar Mama's going to hurt you?" I joke cuffing Owl's ear. He and I had become very close in the last couple of moons ever since Duskstar had announced she was expecting kits. I don't think Owl had ever gotten over her so it was a bit irritating but I still liked River so all was fair.

"Sugar Mama is meaner than she looks!" Owl argues, his green gaze scanning the twoleg nests,

"She looks pretty mean" I mew, adding. "But were here because Duskstar wants us to find that gray she-cat, whats her name again?"

"Fritzy, I can't believe Duskstar would even want her in the Clan!" Owl grumbles, I nod in agreement. _Duskstar has her reasons..._

"Fritzy!" I call jumping onto a white twoleg fence,

"Be quiet!" Sugar Mama yowls from a few nests down. _She can hear everything! _Ignoring Owl's suggestion we stay on the fence I jump into the twoleg garden just as Fritzy pads from the den. I stare at her, she's always looked a bit out of place with her tortoiseshell paws, ears, tail tip, chest and muzzle but what's even weirder is her fur. It sticks up ALL the time making her look excited ALL the time.

"Hi Hoot! And Snake!" she mews looking from me to Owl,

"His name is Owl and I'm Serpent!" I hiss, Fritzy just shrugs.

"Hey I was closer than last time, remember? I called you Chicken and Bat!" she laughs, my fur bristles.

"Are you joining the Clan or not?" Owl asks jumping down to join me in the garden,

"Well I don't want my twolegs to be worried, I mean what will they do without me?" Fritzy asks worry in her tone.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, come on Flame will want to speak to you" I mutter unhappily,

"Flame? What about Duskstar?" _  
_

"Flame's the Clan deputy, he's filling in for Duskstar because she's expecting kits" Owl explains, Fritzy bounces up and down.

"Then come on lets go!" she yowls haring off, Owl and I pelt after her.

* * *

I pad from the warriors den, glancing around the Clan I realize somethings wrong. River's pacing outside the nursery, Emberpaw and Oakpaw are sitting quietly beside the fresh-kill pile. No cat is leaving the barn, Flame isn't ever organizing patrols.

"Duskstar's expecting" Summerpaw explains rushing over to me.

"How long?" I ask,

"Since sun high" Owl murmurs padding over, "I hope she's okay." I push away the feeling of jealously and pad over to Holly, she's quieting Skykit, Salmonkit and Cloudkit.

"Is Twitch with her?" I ask Holly shakes her head,

"No, only Dawnspirit" she murmurs as she draws her kits in with her tail.

"Where's Twitch?" I ask suddenly worried, Dawnspirit was only given her full name a moon ago and she'd only delivered kits with Twitch's help.

"Serpent can you give me a badger ride?" Salmonkit asks blinking his blind blue eyes, I sigh,

"Sure, Cloudkit and Skykit do you want to come?" I ask, Cloudkit doesn't turn towards me but Skykit nods his head happily.

"Yes!" he squeals pouncing on my back, Salmonkit does the same. I wince as their sharp claws dig into my back, but I just begin to walk towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Bigger steps!" Salmonkit mews, I push my paws hard onto the ground almost knocking Skykit off. He laughs with glee as he dangles from my tail.

"Quiet Serpent!" Flame hisses padding over to me, "Didn't you notice Duskstar's kittening?"

"Stop being a bossy fur ball! I'm just trying to have fun with the kits! Just because your deputy doesn't mean you can wreak everyone's day with your unhappiness! Just because Yatimah left the Clan doesn't mean you have to sulk around every day! Find a different mate or at least stop taking your anger out on us!" I hiss Flame's eyes widen in surprise. In fact every single cat in the Clan is staring at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You didn't dare..." Flame breaks the silence,

"I just did!" I snap turning and padding away, Salmonkit and Skykit still on my back.

* * *

"Four kits!" Dawnspirit annouces happily as she pads from the nursery, River's eyes brighten his fur lies flat and he races into the nursery.  
"Will they live?" Emberpaw asks,

"Yes" Dawnspirit mews before padding into the medicine den. Sighs of relief echo around the barn,

"Patrols?" Lavender asks rising to her paws. Flame stares blankly at her,

"Oh...yes...of course" he mutters. I turn away from the Clan deputy and pad into the nursery.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I'd like to see the kits" I murmur, Duskstar looks up at me,

"Its alright Serpent, I heard what you said to Flame and it was perfectly fine he has been acting up lately and I'm amazed that you stood up to him." she murmurs her voice soft, "Now for the kits, would you like to name one?" the question surprises me but I nod. Before glancing down at the kits,

"Do you have names for the other to?" I ask, Duskstar nods.

"The light gray she-kit with darker gray spots is named Mistykit" she murmurs,

"The black she-kit is named Lilykit" River mews.

"And the small cream furred she-kit is named Troutkit!" Duskstar mumbles

"And the light gray tabby she-cat is named Birchkit" I chime in, Duskstar nods approvingly and I turn to leave.

"Serpent your a great warrior!" Duskstar calls as I leave, I nod but my mind begins to race. _Just because there being friendly to me doesn't mean I haven't forgotten how River broke my heart, how Duskstar broke Owl's I will get revenge, kits are helpless. __  
_

* * *

**Serpent is evil! Oh no! Do you like the kits names? **


	22. Chapter 20-The Meeting

**READ: SORRY I MESSED UP LAVENDER ALREADY HAS OAKPAW FOR AN APPRENTICE SO I HAVE TO CHANGE SKYPAW'S MENTOR!**

**Me: New chapter! I'm currently on vacation so I'll try my best to update!**

**Firestar: CUPCAKES!**

**Me: Firestar your not even alive during this!**

**Firestar: Ohh well...*walks off***

**Graystripe: THRUSH! THRUSH!**

**Me: Neither are you Graystripe**

**Graystripe: Oh...can I at least say it?**

**Me: No!**

**Graystripe: Please?**

**Me: NO!**

**Graystripe: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Graystripe: YAY!**

**Serpent: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANYWAY!**

**Graystripe: THAT WAS MY LINE!**

**Me: Lets uhh get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Mommy watch me!" Mistykit squeals her blue eyes bright, Duskstar smiles watching her kits. They had grown in the two moons since they were born and they all shared Duskstar and River's deep blue eyes.

"No I can do it better!" Birchkit mews pouncing on Mistykit, Mistykit pushes her off,

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Duskstar rolls her eyes, _kits will be kits..._Just then River pads into the barn a huge trout in his jaws,

"Daddy!" Lilykit yowls running across camp to her father. River smiles before nuzzling her cheek, Troutkit, Mistykit and Birchkit all rush over to their father. Pouncing on him River fakes a dramatic death, purring Duskstar gets to her paws and pads over to them.

"Alright, alright get off your father. I'm going to call a Clan meeting soon, you can watch but stay by the nursery, its an important one." she meows sternly, the kits nod happily.

"Yeah you've told us! Salmonkit, Skykit and Cloudkit are becoming apprentices!" Troutkit squeaks, Duskstar slaps her tail over her mouth.

"Your right but remember its a secret I only tell to important kits!" Duskstar whispers playfully licking Troutkit's forehead, her four kits squeal happily.

"Secrets!" Lilykit yowls, Duskstar laughs at their excitement,

"How was your day love?" River asks, Duskstar purrs.

"Every day is wonderful when I have our kits to share it with" she murmurs softly pressing her muzzle to Rivers, River smiles.

"Have you told Flame?" he asks quietly,

"Not yet...I just hope he understands."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to exit the barn gather under high hay for a Clan meeting!" Duskstar's yowl echos around the barn, Emberpaw and Moonpaw look up from outside the apprentice den and bound over. Holly and Clash lead Salmonkit, Skykit and Cloudkit over there eyes shinning with excitement. "Salmonkit, Cloudkit and Skykit have reached six moons old and are ready to become apprentices, Skypaw your mentor will be Music. Cloudpaw your mentor will be Serpent and Salmonpaw your mentor will be Silver!" Duskstar yowls,

"Salmonpaw, Cloudpaw, Skypaw!" the Clan chants, Music's eyes are shinning with pleasure. Silver looks unsure, but Serpent looks disgusted. _Shes just sad she's mentoring a deaf cat she'll get over it..._

"Excuse me? Duskstar can I make an annoucement?" Holly asks, Duskstar dips her head to the black she-cat.

"Of course"

"I'm expecting Clash's kits!" she annouces, the Clan cheers with happiness, Clash's eyes are shinning, Cloudpaw, Skypaw and Salmonpaw rush over to their parent/foster parents.

"That's great news Holly, unfortunatly I have bad news" Duskstar annouces raising her voice to be heard, her Clan mates turn their attention towards her confused expressions on their faces. "Flame you have been a noble deputy and I respect you but well...you haven't put the Clan first in these past moons and so I'm ordering you to step down as deputy though you may still be a warrior." Cats gasp but Flame hardly looks surprised,

"I understand Duskstar, I will stay in the Clan and prove myself a noble warrior and maybe someday when I put my Clan first I'll become deputy again." Flame meows calmly dipping his head to Duskstar.

"Very well. I say these words before the step down of Flame, I hope StarClan will hear and approve my choice, Lavender will be the new deputy of HiddenClan." Duskstar yowls, Lavender looks up surprised, cats begin to congratulate her.

"This is an honor I never expected I will do all I can to help HiddenClan and maybe someday I'll be their leader." Lavender meows, Duskstar smiles. _I made the right choice..._

"HELP!" Serpent's yowl surprises Duskstar and she looks up, Birchkit is hanging lifelessly from Serpent's jaws her blue eyes glazed-no her blue eye glazed, she only has one!


	23. Chapter 21-Birchkit's Fate

**Me: New chapter! We may find out what happened to Birchkit! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**Birchkit: Hey I'm right here and I know that Ser-**

**Me: Shhhh! No spoiling!**

**Troutkit: Review!**

**Lilykit: Petalwish (the author) DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Duskstar gasps running towards her kit,

"BIRCHKIT!" she wails, "What happened?" she asks licking her kit. _She's still breathing...good..._"Dawnspirit! Twitch!" The two medicine cats run over to Birchkit, Twitch picks up the wounded kit carrying her to the medicine den, Dawnspirit follows. Turning her gaze to Serpent Duskstar flicks her tail angrily, "My den now!" Lilykit, Troutkit and Mistykit bound over to Duskstar their eyes wide.

"What happened mama?" Lilykit asks. Duskstar turns to River,

"Take them to the nursery, quiet them down, Holly will help." she murmurs, River nods though his eyes are still fixed on the medicine den. Growling Duskstar pads into her den, Serpent right behind her. "What happened?"

"I was mad about having a deaf cat for an apprentice so I...left the barn to uh...take a walk, I saw Birchkit padding into the...uh...training hallow. I was about to go and save her when a fox came out of no where, I was frozen in shock and barely managed to defeat the fox but it still scratched Birchkit's...eye." Serpent explains her fur bristling, Duskstar narrows her eyes. _Should I trust her? She's become a very good friend lately, seeming to get over River but still she was the only one who was with Birchkit. _

"We'll let Birchkit tell her story when she wakes up" Duskstar decides, Serpent's eyes grow wide, _did I just see fear flash in her eyes? _Flicking her tail crossly Duskstar pads from the den, scanning the camp she pads over to River and Clash. "I don't want any more cats taking kits out of camp, I want the nursery to be safe. You each have a mate in the nursery so I know you'll defend it with your life." she murmurs, Clash nods looking shocked. River exchanges a glance with her,

"Did Serpent?" he asks.

"StarClan knows but all we can do is hope Birchkit's okay, how are the kits taking it?" Duskstar mutters,

"Fine, there a bit shaken up but Holly's with them. I'm going to visit Birchkit, coming?"

* * *

"Birchkit!" Duskstar wails rushing to her daughters side, Birchkit cranes her head towards her mothers voice.

"Mama?" she whispers,

"Yes little one" Duskstar murmurs licking Birchkit's cheek. Birchkit's right eyes is plastered in cobwebs but her left eye is staring intently at Duskstar.

"Is daddy here?" she whispers, River pads over to his kit, licking her forehead.

"Yes, don't worry Birchkit every things going to be fine" he mews softly, Birchkit cracks a small smile. Duskstar gets to her paws,

"I'll be right back" she promises before padding over to Twitch and Dawnspirit.

"Did she lose her whole eye?" Duskstar asks quietly, Twitch nods sadly,

"Yes, she'll survive, but she'll have to live with one eye." she explains, Duskstar's heart sinks, but she nods.

"Alright when can she go back to the nursery?"

"She could go back in a day or two but we'd like to keep her for half a moon, because if she's play fighting and gets dirt in the place that was her eye before its furred over then she may get an infection." Dawnspirit explains, Duskstar frowns.

"Alright, but can I sleep with her tonight?" she asks, Twitch nods before turning around and continuing to sort herbs. Duskstar pads over to River, and whispers what she learned in his ear. He blinks sadly at Birchkit before exiting the den.

"Mama?" Birchkit mews,

"Yes darling?" Duskstar meows.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes my little one." Duskstar whispers before laying down in the nest, Birchkit stumbles closer to her mothers warm fur. _Oh StarClan keep her safe._

* * *

**Sorry its kind of short! I'll post a longer one soon but I'm on vacation right now! Also on my joint account called DawnPetal (I write stories with Dawnflower of WindClan) we just posted a Warriors/Hunger Games story so if you'd check that out it'd be WONDERFUL! The story is called: Warriors Battle to the Death**

**Thanks!**

**~Petalwish**


	24. Chapter 22-The Truth

**Me: CHAPTER TIME!**

**Birchkit: YAY!**

**Duskstar: Review please!**

**Lilykit: And remember...**

**Troutkit: I LOVE THRUSH!**

**Me: Uhh?**

**Mistykit: No its: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

**Me: Also I have a new story called Warriors Silent Way and I will be updating it regularly and would LOVE it if you checked it out!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I glance warily towards the medicine den, Duskstar left earlier after spending the night with Birchkit. _Stupid fur ball! I should have killed her when I had the chance. Now River and Clash are guarding the nursery and Twitch and Dawnspirit won't leave her side! _Owl pads over to me his green gaze troubled,

"Its going to be okay, trust me. Birchkit will wake up and explain everything and Duskstar will forgive you for being in the wrong place and the right time." he assures me, I swallow. _Oh Owl if only you knew! _

"Uhh...yeah, your right I shouldn't be worrying!" I mew, Owl smiles and licks my cheek. I manage a purr,

"Want to visit Birchkit?" he asks, my heart sinks.

"Sure...I guess" I meow, he smiles before rushing towards the den. I pad slowly after him, my fur bristling at the sight of the forest. You can just barely see the training clearing, the spot where I-.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

I sneak towards the nursery, glancing warily at high hay. Duskstar is ranting on about Skypaw, Salmonpaw and Cloudpaw. The deaf apprentice I'm supposed to some how train when he can't even hear me! Sighing I slip into the nursery. Mistykit is taunting Troutkit while Lilykit tussles with Birchkit.

"Birchkit!" I hiss, just soft enough so only Birchkit hears, while the other three kits continue to play. She looks up her deep blue eyes glistening with curiosity. "Birchkit! Over here!" I add, she begins to pad towards my voice. I will Lilykit to go and play with Mistykit and Troutkit, she does. Finally Birchkit gets close enough so that I can grab her.

"Hey wha-" I slap my tail over her mouth and pad from the nursery. Holly is making some sort of announcement, I hold my breath as I pad from the barn. Slowly enough so no one looks at me, yet fast enough to cover the distance quickly. "Wha?" Birchkit mutters and I break into a run, stopping at the base of the great maple tree I look around for the stick of fox dung I had placed there earlier. _Where...where...there! _I rush towards it, wrinkling my nose at the fowl scent I gently pick up the stick and pad slowly towards the training clearing making sure Birchkit can't see anything except for my tail fur. Once I arrive I set Birchkit down in the clearing,

"Don't open your eyes or your dead!" I hiss. She does what I say. And I begin quickly smearing fox dung all over the clearing, once I've finished I pick up Birchkit and pad towards the center of the clearing.

"Fox?" she mutters, I nod happily.

"HELP FOX!" I yell in my best scared voice, Birchkit stiffens and I slash her eye.

"OWW!" she yowls flailing her paws, I smile as I glance at the damage that's been done, her once beautiful blue eye is gone. All that's left is a scar on her face to prove its existence. _Perfect! _I pick Birchkit up by the scruff and race back to the barn. Upon entering I hear Duskstar's terrified scream.

**END OF FLASH BACK  
**

* * *

I pad into the nursery, Twitch snorts at the sight of me while Dawnspirit narrows her eyes. Owl and I pad towards Birchkit's nest. The tiny gray she-kit looks even tinier against the huge nest of moss,

"Hi, Birchkit. Everything's going to be okay, you'll see." Owl promises. Birchkit stirs,

"Promise?" she whispers pressing her head in Owl's fur and I remember with a jolt how often Owl goes to play with the kits. _As if they were his own _I remember Shinning meowing to Nuka.

"I promise!" he murmurs, Birchkit straightens turning to look up at me she shudders as though remembering a faint memory. _Oh no! _

"Then I'm ready! I'm ready to tell everyone what happened!" she meows strongly,

"Everyone?" I echo, she nods.

"Everyone!"

* * *

Birchkit pads onto high hay, her deep blue eye shinning as she stares over the Clan. Duskstar and River stand on either side of her,

"Birchkit is here to tell her story!" Duskstar yowls and the cats go silent. Birchkit takes a deep breath and I swallow. _Here it is! I'm going to be exiled! _

"I was in the nursery playing with Lilykit and then I heard a faint voice mixed with an odd scent. Thinking it was one of my clan mates I padded over to it. Next thing I knew I'm in the forest, and there's the voice again, but this time louder and more agitated. I said something about staying put or killing so I stayed where I was, then a huge scent drifted over me and I instantly knew what it was. Before I could run it slashed my eye and everything went black. Then I woke up in the medicine den." she meows confidently, Duskstar's gaze locks with mine.

"So what was it?" Creek asks, Birchkit shudders.

"A fox."

* * *

**So Serpent's not getting caught? She played the trick really well! Remember to review and PLEASE check out my new story: Warriors Silent Way.**

**~Petalwish**


	25. Chapter 23-Proud to be a HiddenClan Cat

**Me: Unfortunatly I can't be that evil...XD I just MUST update this story!**

**Serpent: I can be VERY evil! In fact I can sneak into your house at night and rip out your eye unless you check out Petalwish's joint stories with Featherleap, OnceInABlueSun and Dawnflower of WindClan the links are on her profile!**

**Me: Uhhh Serpent you don't have to be so mean about it!**

**Serpent: *growls***

**Me: Uhh okay PLEASE review!**

**Serpent: Yes review! Or else I will come into your house and-**

**Me: Uh I don't own warriors! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Serpent: She's right! So I will come into your house at night and-**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Wow! What in StarClan's name is that?" Lilykit mew wakes Duskstar,

"Its fluffy!" Troutkit squeals.

"And cold!" Mistykit adds dabbing the white stuff with a paw, _It must have snowed last night! _Duskstar realizes getting to her paws, a cold draft is coming in from the left corner of the nursery. Causing Duskstar's black fur to bristle, before Duskstar can reach her kits Tisk steps in her way.

"I was just wondering why you haven't made Blazekit, Minnowkit and Thrushkit apprentices?" she hisses, Duskstar glances at the three kit realizing for the first time how big they are. _How could I have been so stupid? Their obviously at least six moons if not more! Were going to need to expand the apprentices den, adding these three will mean we'll have twelve apprentices! _

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tisk! I forgot, with all this stuff with Birchkit going on..." Duskstar trails off, to her surprise Tisk smiles.

"Its alright, I understand." she murmurs, Duskstar manages a faint smile. Tisk continues, "Actually Dusty and I are leaving the Clan, but we'd like Blazekit, Minnowkit and Thrushkit to stay if that'd alright with you." Duskstar takes a step back surprised,

"Are you sure?" she meows. Tisk nods, "Alright I'll hold the Clan meeting right now!" she pads from the den. Lilykit, Troutkit and Mistykit are flicking clumps of snow at each other in front of the nursery, Holly is talking to Clash. River's no where in sight, Summerpaw, Moonpaw, Lionpaw and Smallpaw are outside the apprentices den chatting. Lavender is organizing patrols, Shinning and Nuka are sitting outside the elders den... "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO EXIT THE BARN, GATHER UNDER HIGH HAY FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Duskstar yowls, scanning the gathering cats for River. Finally she spots his sitting beside Birchkit outside the medicine den. "Blazekit, Minnowkit and Thrushkit step forward!" Duskstar calls, the three kits bounce happily forward. "Blazepaw your mentor will be Owl! Minnowpaw your mentor will be Sandy! And Thrushpaw your mentor will be Chestnut!" Duskstar annouces, the newest apprentices bound over to their new mentors eyes shinning.

"Blazepaw! Minnowpaw! Thrushpaw!" the Clan chant, Duskstar flicks her tail for silence.

"Also Tisk and Dusty wish to leave the Clan!" she meows, Blazepaw's eyes widen and he rushes towards his mother. Minnowpaw flicks her tail angrily and Thrushpaw yowls,

"WHAT?"

"Duskstar is right. We don't feel like a Clan is the right place for us to be...we are sorry for not telling you." Dusty raises his voice,

"I'm coming with you!" Thrushpaw yowls,

"Me to!" Blazepaw adds. Tisk shakes her head sadly,

"You need to stay in HiddenClan its where you belong." she murmurs.

"No we belong with you!" Blazepaw and Thrushpaw chorus, Dusty dips his head.

"If you wish...Minnowpaw?" he turns towards his only daughter, Minnowpaw raises her chin.

"HiddenClan is my home, Sandy is my mentor!" she yowls, Tisk nods as though she suspected her daughter to stay. Duskstar flicks her tail,

"We wish you well Dusty, Tisk, Blaze and Thrush. We are sorry you must leave, but remember if you ever change your mind. HiddenClan will accept you," she announces. The four cats dip there heads before padding from the barn, they don't look back.

"Great job Minnowpaw!" Fox growls, Minnowpaw ducks her head in embarrassment as the other cats begin congratulating her.

"On a lighter note, Smallpaw, Lionpaw, Moonpaw and Summerpaw come forward!" Duskstar yowls, Leaf and Tiger gasp rushing towards their kits they begin to wash their fur. Duskstar smiles, once the four apprentices are clean they pad forward. "Smallpaw from this moment on your name will be Smallflame! StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you a new warrior of HiddenClan!"

"Smallflame! Smallflame!" the Clan chants, Duskstar turns to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw from this moment on your name will be Lionwind! StarClan honors your speed and quick thinking and we welcome you a new warrior of HiddenClan!"

"Lionwind! Lionwind!" the Clan yowls, Duskstar turns to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw from this moment on your name will be Moonsky! StarClan honors your kindness and your hunting skills and we welcome you a new warrior of HiddenClan!"

"Moonsky! Moonsky!" the Clan annouces, Duskstar turns to the final apprentice, Summerpaw.

"Summerpaw from this moment on your name will be Summertail! StarClan honors your bravery and your nobility and we welcome you a new warrior of HiddenClan!"

"Summertail! Summertail!" The Clan yowls the last warriors name and Duskstar smiles. _Nothing like creating new warriors to get the Clan back into a happy mood! _

* * *

"The kits are enjoying their first snow," River comments as he lies beside Duskstar,

"If only Birchkit were here" Duskstar murmurs longingly, River's deep blue eyes brighten.

"I forgot to tell you! Birchkit can come back to the nursery tomorrow!" he meows happily, Duskstar cuffs his ear.

"You forgot to tell me?" she teases, River fluffs out his gray fur.

"Alright...alright it was going to be a surprise but-" his voice trails off as Mistykit smacks a clump of snow at him. Duskstar laughs, just as Troutkit smacks one at her. Its River's turn to laugh, Duskstar narrows her eyes playfully a swats a clump of snow at her mate. River's eyes widen in surprise and he flicks one back at Duskstar, Duskstar laughs and flicks one towards Lilykit. Her eyes brighten and she pounces on River, Mistykit and Troutkit follow her lead. Duskstar laughs at her families playfulness. _Oh StarClan don't let any of them get hurt ever again!_


	26. Chapter not so much

**Hi peeps! Sorry for not updating, I'm currently sick but anyway here's a bit of a trailer thing to read, its a chap from the fanfic I'm writing with OnceInABlueSun! Its on her channel, the links on my profile and PLEASE read it! This chapter made me cry and so that's why I'm posting it here! **

Whispers of shock rise up from the Clan, Bramblesky is the first to speak.

"Your leaving!" she gasps, rushing forward. Cloudstar stares at her a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why?" He and Bramblesky chorus at the same time, Mistyeye's faded blue eyes seem to grow even fainter in the dim light. She turns slowly to face the Clan,

"You all have been great to me, I couldn't ask for a better family. Vinetail you were the best mentor, Cloudstar the best leader, Littlepaw, Softpaw you guys are amazing friends. Moorpaw-" Mistyeyes's voice cracks Moorpaw surges forward but a glare from Bramblesky makes him stop. Mistyeye's continues, "Wildflame, Emberpool, Lilyflight for the first few moons of my Clan life you really accepted me. Crowmist, you may not have know it but you enspire me whenever we launch into battle." Mistyeye turns to face the Clan deputy, Crowmist looks startled but she slowly smiles. "Dawnfire you are the best medicine cat ever, anyone who could fix Moorpaw and Rainpaw," she shoots a glance at Bramblesky before continuing. "Is amazing, they owe their life to you." Mistyeye went on like that for sometime telling each Clan member how much she cared for them. By the end her eyes truly were misty and she turned to the kits peeking out from behind Swiftdawn and Gorseshadow's legs. "Talonkit, Poolkit, Darkkit, Sweetkit, Shadekit and Stripekit." they came from behind there mothers legs and raced Mistyeye, she ran towards them and licked each one on the fore head. "You six are so funny, especially when..." she glances at Snailshell, and Patchfeather. "When you hit Patchfeather with the moss ball!" despite the tears that were streaming down every cats faces they laughed.

"I'd never seen moss balls knock out a cat before," Snailshell muses, Bramblesky smiles but she turns to face her sister.

"Well...I have to go," Mistyeye murmurs,

"Please don't! We need a story!" the kits chirp.

"Bramblesky will tell you plenty of stories" Mistyeye promises, Poolkit glances at Bramblesky. She nods and the kits eyes slightly brighten. "Well Bramblesky? Are you coming?" Mistyeye asks, all eyes turn to Bramblesky, she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mistyeye...I can't leave. Not now, not ever I'm meant to stay a cat but...well I'll miss you, I'll miss you a lot! You are the only one who understand my love-" she brakes off, _for Rainpaw _Bramblesky adds silently. Mistyeye nods as though she were expecting it.

"Alright, and Bramblesky?" Misteye murmurs,

"Yeah?" Bramblesky asks. Mistyeye rushes towards her friend and barries her head in her brown fur. Bramblesky begins to sob, so does the whole Clan. Finally Mistyeye pulls away,

"Bye Mistyeye may StarClan go with you!" Cloudstar meows, though Bramblesky knows it won't. Mistyeye is going to find a cure for becoming a twoleg again.

"My names Alice." Alice announces, before turning and padding away, right at the entrance Moorpaw stops her.

"I'll go with you! Alice! I love you!" he meows tears streaming down his face, Mistyeye blinks sadly at him before breaking into a run. The Clan is silent for many moments, they watch Moorpaw collapse in the clearing his green eyes clouded. To Bramblesky's surprise she is the one who pads over to the brown tom. She comforts him, knowing exactly how he feels, she feels the same way every time she watches Rainpaw vanish into the reeds in RiverClan territory.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It might not have made much sense since its chap eleven but I strongly encourage you to check it out because OnceInABlueSun is a VERY good writer and she and I switch off writing chaps! I wrote this chap, as it was about Bramblesky. But anyway PLEASE check it out, link on my profile! Its called Warriors Stars Dawn!**

**~Petalwish**


	27. Chapter 24-Swimming Race

**Me: Another chapter! I didn't get to say this in the last but what was your favorite warrior name? Lionwind, Moonsky, Smallflame or Summertail? Personally I LOVE Lionwind! **

**Lionwind: And that is why I get to say...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Moonsky: Well I came in second so: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

**Me: Also PLEASE check out my new story Warriors Ivystar's Struggle AND all the joint story links on my profile but especially the one with OnceInABlueSun because I started crying while I was writing chap 11 SO SAD! Sorry it took me so long to update I was sick!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Ready Birchkit?" Duskstar asks, the tiny gray tabby she-kit nods slowly her deep blue eye shining with fear.

"I...guess" she murmurs softly, Duskstar smiles.

"Come on, you've reported to the Clan from high hay. Going back to the nursery is nothing compared to that!" Duskstar promises, Birchkit shivers.

"What if the fox comes back?" she asks, Duskstar frowns.

"I won't let the 'fox' ever harm you again!" River meows, Duskstar narrows her eyes at her mate. _The way he says fox seems as though he doesn't think its actually a fox! _Shaking out her fur to clear her mind Duskstar nudges Birchkit towards the entrance. Besides reporting from high hay none of the cats had seen her since the accident, Twitch and Dawnspirit didn't let any visitors in. Especially now since, Twitch had fallen ill. Duskstar glances back at the old medicine cat, shes lying almost completely still in her feather lined nest. Her eyes are wide open but Duskstar doesn't know if she can see them, she'd started to go blind and deaf a few sunrises ago and Dawnspirit wasn't completely sure if she'd lost all her senses but one thing is certain. StarClan is calling her.

"Should I come with?" Dawnspirit asks gazing at Birchkit's one eye, "In case she needs any medical-" Duskstar cuts her off.

"No, take care of Twitch. River and I can manage our kit, Twitch-" Duskstar trails off, Dawnspirit nods looking slightly relieved. River turns to his daughter,

"Come on then, you've got a lot to catch up on!" he mews happily and pads out of the barn. **OKAY I AM DUMB I'M SAYING IT RIGHT HERE IN THE STORY! YOU KNOW HOW IT SNOWED LAST CHAPTER? IT SNOWED IN THE BARN? WHAA? Think I figured it out! Its an ABANDON barn maybe there isn't much of a roof?**

* * *

Duskstar smiles as she watches Birchkit play with Lilykit, Troutkit and Mistykit. After two moons of missing out on playing and exercising the result was that Birchkit was a lot smaller than her littermates. She was the size of a two moon old kit, not a four. Seeming to realize the same thing, River turns to Duskstar.

"Lets go catch Birchkit a big fish," he decides, Duskstar nods turning to Holly.

"Can you watch them?" she asks the black queen, she nods a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course!" she purrs as Lilykit flicks a clump of straw at Birchkit. Birchkit lets out a yowl before attacking her littermate, Lilykit being bigger of course comes out on top. Duskstar flicks her tail happily before following River from camp.

"I haven't been out in ages!" Duskstar meows stretching her sore muscles. River nuzzles her cheek before padding towards his favorite place to catch fish. The river where Duskstar saved him from drowning. He stares over the edge his blue eyes watching the water intently, then his paws flash out and he scoops a big trout from the water. "Nice catch!" Duskstar praises, River smiles his blue eyes sparkling.

"Your turn!" he challenges, smiling Duskstar pads over to the river. Three fish are swimming right at the surface, slashing out Duskstar scoops up two, one with her left paw. The other with her right,

"Wow! You really are good!" River meows, Duskstar cuffs his ear.

"RiverClan is the only Clan who swims and catches fish!" she reminds him, River rolls his eyes.

"I bet I could beat any RiverClan cat in a swimming race!" he boasts, Duskstar laughs.

"Alright then, lets race. I'm RiverClan!" she yowls, River smiles.

"Your on!" he says leaping into the stream, Duskstar follows. The water churns around her, but she doesn't mind it makes her feel right at home. As though shes swimming with Troutclaw beside her, _oh Troutclaw! How I miss you! _She turns to look at River, he flicks his tail to signal GO! And Duskstar dives underwater, she holds her breath and begins to paw at the waves. Once she can't hold her breath any longer she pops above surface, River is already way behind her. Duskstar easily makes it to the moss covered boulder waiting patiently for her mate. River finally reaches the rock, his flanks heaving. Duskstar pulls his up by the scruff, his paws scrape the rock and they sit and stare at the sun, enjoying the warmth of each other's fur. River leans over and licks her cheek, Duskstar smiles and presses her muzzle to his. Their tails entwine and they sit like that for a few moments, that is until Lionwind and Summertail burst through the reeds towards them.

"Duskstar! Its...its...its..." Lionwind coughs his eyes glaze over, Summertail steps in front of her brother.

"Its Twitch!" she explains, Duskstar's fur pricks.

"Is she?" Duskstar asks not able to say dead,

"Yes."

* * *

**DAAAA DAAAAAA DAAAAAAAA DAAAAHHH  
~Petalwish**


	28. Chapter 25-Stars That Vary

**Me: NEW CHAP!**

**Dawnspirit: Please review and-*starts sobbing* oh Twitch!**

**Emberpaw: Petalwish DOESN'T CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Duskstar rushes into the medicine den, River follows. Dawnspirit is leaning over Twitch's broken shape sobbing her cream-colored fur matted as though she hasn't groomed in days. She turns to stare at Duskstar, her eyes are puffy.

"She...she told me to go and collect cat mint, saying she'd be, be fine but when I c,c,came back...she...she" Dawnspirit coughs, Duskstar places her tail on the medicine cat's shoulder.

"She was an honor to HiddenClan and I know you'll be a great medicine cat, but for now we must prepare Twitch for her vigil." she murmurs softly, Dawnspirit nods.

"We can barely spare the herbs, but for Twitch...well we have to" she rushes over to the cracks in the barn wall where they store their herbs. Grabbing many leaves she begins to smear them onto her mentors fur,

"I'll get Nuka and Shinning to help you." Duskstar mumbles padding from the den. River stares with Dawnspirit helping her as much as he can. Fuzzy spots cloud Duskstar's vision and at first she thinks it's just from crying. She makes it to the elders den,

"Twitch, Dawnspirit, herbs, help" she hears herself say something along those lines. Then the blurry shapes of Nuka and Shinning pad from the den, Duskstar tries to follow but her paws seem to be as heavy as stones. She closes her eyes and lies down, _I'll just take a short nap..._

* * *

_Blinking open her eyes Duskstar gasps at the sight of starry warriors around her._

_"I'm not?" she questions, Troutclaw nods solemnly pointing towards a dim starry figure of Duskstar herself. Just a bit more see able in the dim light of StarClan. "How?" she murmurs, a starry cat she remembers as Bee pads forward._

_"For now you need not know, the important thing is..." she flicks her tail towards a sleeping cat just a few feet away. Duskstar blinks back her joy,_

_"Twitch!" she yowls bounding towards the old medicine cat. Twitch opens her eyes,_

_"Duskstar? Oh StarClan your not-?"_

_"No don't worry I'm just here to well...lose a life I guess, but this is great you're in StarClan!" Duskstar chirps, Twitch smiles._

_"Blossomstar!" she yowls racing towards her former leader, Blossomstar laughs._

_"Greetings young one, well I suppose Duskstar should be on her way" Blossomstar flicks her tail and the starry cats around her begin to fade._

* * *

"Duskstar!" River's voice makes her feel a bit better, as she struggles to her paws.

"No don't move" Dawnspirit murmurs, Duskstar shakes her head.

"I've got to sit vigil for Twitch!" she protests, as she pads from the den fuzzy dots cloud her vision and she freezes. _StarClan I can't loose another life! _She struggles towards Twitch and begins the words she heard so many times in RiverClan. _"May the sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws" _she murmurs softly even though Twitch is not a RiverClan cat. A few cats give her odd looks up as the fuzziness clouds her vision once more, Duskstar lays down beside her old medicine cat. Trying to breath in her warm scent, there is none. Just the smell of fresh herbs, Duskstar smiles to herself as the fuzzy spots leave her sight. _Maybe they'll be gone from now on! _Birchkit, Mistykit, Troutkit and Lilykit are watching their mother quietly from the nursery. River murmurs something to them, three of them go back into the nursery but Mistykit stays. She rushes over to her mother, and squeezes in beside Duskstar. Pressing her nose to Twitch's fur, Duskstar smiles. Out of all her kits Mistykit reminds her most of herself, when Cinderflower had died. Duskstar's own mother Brightblossom had sat vigil, Duskstar being the most adventurous of all of her siblings had sat vigil with her mother the whole night. Smiling at the memory Duskstar's eye lids grow heavy and she unintentionally falls into slumber. Waking Duskstar's ears grow hot, _I feel asleep! _Looking around she breaths a sigh of relief, _no one noticed! _She nudges Mistykit who looks up at her,

"Did you sleep little one?" Duskstar asks, Mistykit shakes her head yawning.

"I had to stay awake the whole time because...Twitch saved Birchkit's life" she murmurs Duskstar licks her forehead.

"I'm proud of you little one but let's get you to your nest" she picks up Mistykit by the scruff and sets her down in her own nest in the leaders den. Smiling as Mistykit falls quickly to sleep, she watches her daughter's chest rise and fall for a few moments. _There now she won't have her siblings to wake her up. _Duskstar then turns and pads from her den, the fuzzy splotches have left making her feel even better. She pads over to where Serpent is sitting,

"Hi" she meows. Serpent nods to her,

"Hello" she whispers.

"Dawn patrol?" Duskstar asks, Serpent nods she looks uneasy.

"Duskstar there's something I need to tell you...about, about Birchkit" she stammers,

"Yes?" Duskstar's voice turns cold.

"It needs to be said in private" Serpent explains,

"Then come on lets take a walk."

* * *

**Will Serpent tell the truth? How will Duskstar react? Until next time!**

**~Petalwish**


	29. Chapter 26-Serpent's Vow

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I sort of forgot :P anyway! Here you go...**

**Duskstar: HOLD UP!**

**River: Yeah! You forgot to say-**

**Mistykit: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

**Lilykit: And remember to review!**

**Me: I was getting there!**

**Everyone: *raises eyebrows***

**Me: FINE! Whatever just get on with the chap!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I follow Duskstar out of camp my heart quickening. _Why in StarClan's name am I doing this? Telling the truth I'll be expelled for sure! But ever since I lied I've been feeling bad, I don't want anymore revenge. _Duskstar stops beside a large pine tree and folds her tail over her paws.

"Explain" she growls, I take a deep breath and begin to tell her everything, and I mean everything from the moment I was born. I tell her about being a kittypet as a kitten, then getting let on the side of the road, liking River, wanting revenge. Hurting Birchkit, feeling SUPER bad about it for the past moons. Duskstar's eyes didn't leave my gaze for a heart beat, she showed no emotion and that made me irritated. I'd rather have her boiling mad, or very nice about things, not expressionless.

"...so I decided to tell you and I hope you understand that I've changed since then and I promise I'll never do anything like that again." Duskstar rises to her paws,

"Well Serpent I am glad you think you've changed, unfortunately I can not believe you and you are here by exiled from HiddenClan." Duskstar states, my jaw drops.

"But Duskstar! HiddenClan is my life! I have nowhere to go I-"

"You've lived on the streets before, I'm sure you'll be able to do it again. Come Serpent we must tell the Clan" Duskstar's voice is bold, I growl and dig my claws into the ground. _What did you expect? Duskstar to forgive you? _A voice in my head mutters, _Kill her! _Another barks. _Killing isn't the answer! _The first one exclaims, _KILL HER! _The second one yowls. As though reading my mind Duskstar growls: "Kill me if you want Serpent, I'll just keep coming back for more, I have nine lives you know."

"You only have seven left!" I blurt, Duskstar looks surprised but only for an instant.

"And you think you can beat me seven times?" she sneers, I don't respond. Instead I follow her back to camp, a StarClan cat and a Dark Forest murder's voices ringing in my mind.

* * *

"Serpent has a confession!" Duskstar yowls from high hay, all the cats eyes turn to face me. I swallow,

"I hurt Birchkit" I mutter.

"What?" Emberpaw asks,

"I hurt BIRCHKIT!"

"Something about Birchkit?" Nuka mews,

"I HURT HER!" I yowl at the top of my lungs, gasps of shock rise up from the cats around me.

"KILL HER!" Fox growls,

"She hurt Birchkit!" River's voice doesn't sound surprised. The only cat who defends me is a certain brown tom with dark green eyes.

"She didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Owl raises his voice, I turn to him.

"No Owl it wasn't an accident, I will leave HiddenClan!" I yowl before turning tail and padding from the barn, tail held high. I can feel the glares of cats boring into me, but I don't turn around that is until I reach the exit. "HiddenClan isn't safe anymore, I will get even more revenge, mark my words! Moons to come HiddenClan queens will be telling stories about me and how I got revenge!" Not waiting for a reply I plunge from the barn and into the woods.

* * *

**DAAAAAA DAAAAAAA DAAAAAAHHH! Don't worry there will still be chaps of Serpent! Hint: Remember the other barn of cats? *wink wink* **

**~Petalwish (Sorry for the short chap!)**


	30. Chapter 27-Serpent's New Life

**Me: WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME IS THIS!**

**Duskstar: Two chapters in one day DUHH!**

**Serpent: AND ANOTHER ABOUT ME!**

**Birchkit: Nobody likes you!**

**Serpent: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Me: I don't own warriors because if I did there would be A LOT of death and blood and-**

**Troutkit: Yeah yeah we know! Please review though!**

**Me: Yeah guys thanks for 120 plus reviews but the views is over 3,000 and so compared to that well...**

**Serpent: JUST REVIEW!**

**Me: Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my new story called Warriors: Journey of One**

**Redkit: Yeah please do!**

**Duskstar: This is not your story! This is mine!  
**

**Redkit: *sighs and walks away***

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**(Serpent's POV)**

I bite into a mouse pondering what I should do. _There's a nice dumpster near twoleg place I lived there once, or maybe I could become a kittypet? _That thought makes me almost cough up my mouse, _NO WAY! But maybe..._I get to my paws and begin to run towards twoleg place making sure I stay away from HiddenClan's borders. No doubt they would kill me if they so much smelled my scent, I glance towards the barn. It was the best home I ever had, so many cats who appreciated me, except for Duskstar, _all of this is HER fault! I can't really blame her though, all she did was love a cat. _I almost crash into a white fence but luckily I skid to a halt just in time, smiling I realize where I am. I leap onto the fence and call out a greeting, a large orange she-cat waddles over to me. Her green eyes slightly brighten when she sees me,

"Hi mama" I mutter. And I'm not just calling her mama because her name is Sugar Mama, she IS my mama. I know, I know, weird but its true.

"Hello Snake" she mumbles, I allow my fur to lye flat,

"Serpent actually but nice to see you to."

"Where's your friends? That black she-cat? And that brown tom named Hoot?" Sugar Mama asks,

"Duskstar is not my friend! As for Owl well...it doesn't matter! That's my past I left the stupid Clan full of idiots." I retort, Sugar Mama smiles.

"Let me guess they kicked you out?" she winks at me and I resist the urge to claw her muzzle,

"Well yes...but that's not the point! Where should I go?" I ask. She flicks her tail towards her garden,

"Uhh become a what do you call it again? A pretty pet?" she asks. I hiss,

"NEVER! Thanks for your time" I'm about to jump from the fence when Shadow pads from the twoleg den.

"What about those barn cats? They live a mile or so from the Clans territory?" he suggests, I bound over to him and lick his cheek. He looks surprised but he smiles, "Well, well you could always-" I cut him off,

"Thanks a million Shadow!" I yowl before bounding off towards my destiny. (I know cheesy!)

* * *

Upon entering the barn my fur prickles. I saw what they did to Salmonpaw and I didn't want to be treated that way. I'm about to call a greeting when a black tail clamps over my eyes and I'm dragged away.

"Wha? GET OF ME!" I yowl, the tail flicks away and I blink a few times adjusting to the dim light, a black she-cat is standing on my left, a white tom on my right. A brown tom I recongize as the leader is glaring at me,

"Your from that Clan right?" he growls. I shake out my fur,

"Not anymore, there stupid! Besides I need to get revenge on their leader, I've come here to-"

"Ask of our help?" the white tom asks,

"No, to ask if I can join your, your, your..." I trail off. The black she-cat's blue eyes gleam friendly,

"Our region" she explains, turning to the brown tom. "I'll show her around" she meows, the tom nods.

"Very well Darcy, you may show our visitor around, if she proves to be useful in the battle tonight then she will join our region." the tom growls, the fur on my spine tingles.

"Yes Little" Darcy dips her head, I giggle,

"Little?" I question glancing at the HUGE brown tom in front of me.

"Yes do you have a problem with that newbie?" Little booms, I shake my head quickly,

"No! No sir!" I manage to sputter. He narrows his eyes but doesn't respond,

"Come on" Darcy whispers and I gratefully follow the black she-cat away from Little's watchful gaze.

* * *

"What did Little mean about the battle tonight?" I ask as we pad past the dirt place, Darcy wrinkles her nose though I don't know if its because of the stench or my question.

"You'll see for now I'll introduce you to some of the members of the region...just don't be alarmed." my blood chills and my fur pricks as Darcy pads away I have to run to keep up with her. We pad into the main part of the barn, I look up and see a black she-cat standing on top of a mound of hay and I almost believe I'm still in HiddenClan's barn and Duskstar is staring coldly down at me. The she-cat is headed our way, Darcy steps in front of me but I nudge her away.

"I can take care of myself!" I mutter, she just shrugs and backs off,

"You've never met Hillypa" (pronounced: Hill-E-pa) Darcy mutters. Hillypa looks me over with distaste,

"Brought in another scrawny one Darcy?" she sneers. I dig my claws into the straw,

"I am not scrawny!" I protest, Hillypa sneers.

"What I didn't hear you pipsqueak!" she smirks, I lash out knocking her down with a paw. She stumbles to the ground and I leap on her tearing at her fur, one blow after another Hillypa looks surprised and she tries to counter attack but I push her to far. Finally I pin her down, a cat clears his throat behind me and I turn to see Little glaring down at me. I get off Hillypaw, she growls at me but blood is pulsing from her flank and so she just mutters something before stumbling away. _No medicine cat? _I wonder, before turning to Little. I'm surprised to see happiness gleaming in his eyes,

"You fight well, Hillypaw is our best trained warrior. Come with me and we shall chat" he praises, I glance at Darcy she's staring at me mouth open. I shrug,

"Sure" I decide and follow Little back towards the main clearing.

"Name?" Little asks,

"Serpent" I tell him he smiles and brushes against my flank.

"That's a beautiful name" he purrs, I back away.

"Uhh Little?" I sputter, he pads towards me, drooling.

"Yes my love?" he asks. I stare wide eyed at him,

"Uhh I already have a mate just so you know." I lie. His eyes turn dark but he flicks his tail in dismissal,

"Fine Serpent, see you on the battle field tonight." he growls.

* * *

**AWKWARD! *barfing barfing, still barfing* uhh that was weird! Anyway how do you like Serpent's new life? Do you think she deserved it or do you feel bad for her?**

**Until next time the really weird...**

**~Petalwish**


	31. Chapter 28-BlazeClan

**Me: I'm SO lazy right now...**

**River: Meeeeeeee toooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Me: Wow o's look good when there like: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**O: Uhh so I don't look good just like this: o or O**

**Duskstar: You must be SO crazy right now Petalwish because well O is in the dialogue?**

**Serpent: She's ALWAYS crazy!**

**Emberpaw: True dat!**

**Me: Well anyway I like carrots!**

**Carrot: REALLY!**

**Me: No**

**Carrot: *cries***

**River: This is going nowhere! I guess I'll say it: Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!**

**O: AND REVIEW! **

**Me: Tell me your favorite letter! And vegetable! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Duskstar watches as Cloudpaw pads after his new mentor, Zoe. The deaf apprentice was running ahead unaware Zoe was trying to teach him things, Salmonpaw wasn't much better. Silver being a young warrior was having trouble teaching the blind apprentice and when she did get his attention he could never preform anything right, he'd trip over a log or step on a twig. Duskstar knows that the two apprentices won't be able to become warriors but at least Salmonpaw has an option for doing something for the Clan. So with her hopes high Duskstar pads over to where Dawnspirit is sitting outside the medicine den,

"Dawnspirit have you ever thought about taking an apprentice on?" Duskstar asks. Dawnspirit looks surprised for a moment,

"Maybe one of Holly's kits will be interested?" the young medicine cat suggests gazing over at the black queen who is sunning herself outside of the nursery, her belly round with unborn kits.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Salmonpaw?" Duskstar presses, Dawnspirit looks startled,

"I don't think I can train a blind apprentice, Duskstar. I'm really sorry but I just don't think I can do it, Twitch would have been able to but me...not so much." she murmurs quietly. Twitch had died two moons before and Dawnspirit still hadn't gotten over losing her mentor. She was constantly asking questions about how to get a thorn out of a cats pad even though she knew how. Serpent's exile didn't help the matter, Dawnspirit was constantly telling Duskstar that she should exile her because she wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat. Duskstar would shake her head and say something to make the creamy brown she-cat feel better though it would only last a few moments. On top of that Dawnspirit also blamed herself for Blossomstar's death and Cloudpaw's deafness, saying that if she hadn't tried to help Twitch then her old mentor would have succeeded in birthing the kits and Blossomstar would still be alive and maybe Cloudpaw would be a normal apprentice.

"Alright I respect your decision, Dawnspirit. But if you change your mind just tell me okay?" Duskstar asks, Dawnspirit nods before continuing to eat her thrush, her blue eyes glazing over. Sighing Duskstar pads back over to the nursery where her four kits are playing outside. Birchkit has gotten bigger since Serpent was exiled two moons ago, she was feeling less afraid knowing her attacker wasn't still in the Clan. Though Serpent's last words have troubled HiddenClan making every cat feel on edge. Duskstar has given the patrols permission to kill the ginger she-cat if they ever came across her but so far they haven't smelled her scent since she left that cold Leaf Bare night. Now with Green Leaf approaching the Clan is in much better spirits and Duskstar's own litter are going to become apprentices in just a moons time.

"Look at me mommy!" Mistykit squeals before jumping up on top of a huge hay pile, sending clumps of straw fall from under her paws. One hits Troutkit on the head,

"Hey!" she yowls her blue eyes shinning angrily she pounces on her sister sending them both rolling down from the hay pile and onto the straw covered ground. Duskstar smiles as she watches her kits, Lilykit and Birchkit are approaching the warriors den slowly, grabbing tails that stray from under the straw den.

"Alright little ones, its bed time now. Lets go," Duskstar meows herding her kits towards her den beside high hay. Since Holly is so near kittening Duskstar had decided to let her kits sleep in her den so not to wake the pregnant queen. Once settled in their mothers mossy nest Birchkit, Troutkit, Mistykit and Lilykit fall quickly to sleep. Duskstar glances at River's nest which is beside hers, the gray tom hadn't been in the nest since the morning and she hasn't seen him in camp. Frowning Duskstar pads from her den and scans the camp, sure enough there's no sign of her mate. Feeling a tiny bit worried Duskstar pads over to Owl,

"Have you seen River?" she asks. Duskstar knows Owl resents River for stealing Duskstar away from him but Owl has been so down lately that Duskstar thinks he might need to leave camp for awhile. Owl shakes his head, "Well will you help me look for him?" she adds, Owl's green eyes brighten and he gets to his paws.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Duskstar and Owl pick up River's scent easily, it is headed towards the training hallow. Picking up speed the two cats race there, River's no where in sight. His scent heads towards the old twoleg barn and Duskstar gasps as another scent joins his.

"Serpent" Owl whispers, sure enough River is circling the ginger she-cat his fur bristled and his blue eyes wide.

"RIVER!" Duskstar yowls running towards him,

"SERPENT!" Owl yowls rushing towards the ginger she-cat. Serpent's hazel eyes brighten when she sees Owl but she turns to face Duskstar.

"I will kill your mate! Make you feel the pain I felt when you stole him from me! BlazeClan will rule this forest!" she yowls,

"BlazeClan?" Owl questions, Serpent smiles.

"Remember the group of rogues in the barn? I joined their region and turned it into a Clan, a bloodthirsty Clan that will wipe out HiddenClan with a sweep of a paw." Serpent hisses, Duskstar's black fur bristles.

"Serpent your out of your mind and if this BlazeClan thing is true then why can't we both live peacefully together, sharing the forest? That's how the Clans in the forest live." Duskstar presses, Serpent snarls.

"I don't care about your filthy Clans! BlazeClan is going to wipe you out easily and I am their deputy, second in command. I can convince Little to destroy HiddenClan, take your territory and your barn! Prepare yourself for war, Duskstar. Because BlazeClan won't hold back we will fight, but don't worry we'll give you time to flee. Leave by Leaf Bare and nobody gets hurt, if your not gone by then, then BlazeClan will attack!" Serpent hisses before turning tail and racing away,

"SERPENT PLEASE!" Owl yowls. Serpent turns to look at the brown tom and for just a second love and longing flashes through her eyes, she looks like the normal caring cat Duskstar once knew.

"Serpent mark my words HiddenClan will be ready for you! We will stay in our barn and fight when the time comes nothing will stop us! BlazeClan will fall." Duskstar yowls unsure if Serpent even heard, "Come on we must get back to camp, we only have a few moons to prepare." Duskstar orders turning to River, the gray tom rests his tail on her shoulder.

"Duskstar, HiddenClan will win. We will survive," he murmurs, Duskstar blinks gratefully at him, before turning to Owl. The brown tom is staring after Serpent eyes glazed, River helps him to his paws and they pad towards the barn. _Should we really stay? Do we have enough cats to defeat BlazeClan? I don't want my little ones fighting, I don't want anyone in the Clan to die because of a dumb decision I made...oh StarClan help me! __  
_

* * *

Duskstar jumps onto high hay and begins to exclaim what Serpent had told her River and Owl. Once she's finished gasps of shock and outrage rise up from the cats below.

"We must fight!" Fox yowls padding over to stand beside Shinning, "I have done much wrong in my life and I don't expect any of you to respect my judgement but I know we must fight!" he yowls licking Shinning's forehead, the silvery white she-cat looks surprised, anger flashes through her eyes but slowly flickers away and she rises to her paws and stands beside Fox.

"I will fight for HiddenClan!" she yowls,

"So will I!" Creek yowls.

"We are warriors!" Lionsky booms, the Clan cheers and Duskstar can't help but smile.

"Yes, yes we are! HiddenClan will be ready for BlazeClan! They don't have the true blessing of StarClan, Little only has one life. They aren't a true Clan, HiddenClan will meet them in battle in four moons time, the start of Leaf Bare and we will win! We must use the days ahead to prepare for the battle, we must stock up on prey, warriors must do battle training, every cat must prepare! We will win this battle!" Duskstar yowls, the Clan cheers even louder. Duskstar turns to Lavender, "Organize the patrols" she orders, to her surprise Lavender shakes her head.

"Duskstar I can not be deputy in this time of strife, you know who you really want beside your side and I know that, that cat will help HiddenClan win." she meows her blue eyes shinning,

"Your stepping down?" Duskstar asks surprise in her mew. Lavender nods, Duskstar glances down at the cats below in the clearing, all of them are smiling up at her. Duskstar turns to River,

"Will you be the new deputy of HiddenClan?" she asks.

"I'd be honored." He meows licking Duskstar's cheek.

* * *

**~Petalwish**


	32. Chapter 29-River's Duty

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Me: Okay how am I already on chapter twenty nine! That is CRAZY!**

**Serpent: Just like you!**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Little: Someone say my name?**

**River: *face paw!* Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS!**

**Birchkit: Review!**

**Me: Oh and this is going to be in River's POV this chap! So tell me if you want more of these! And just for some info its been only a few days since the last chap!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

River licks each one of his kits foreheads,

"You ready?" he asks. Lilykit nods happily, Mistykit bounces up and down, Troutkit puffs out her chest. Even Birchkit looks excited, "It seems like just yesterday you were tiny little kits..." River whispers, Mistykit cuffs his ear.

"Dad! Stop it!" she squeaks, River smiles before flicking his tail for his kits to follow him from the nursery. Duskstar is gazing down at them from high hay her blue eyes sparking with pride, River steps back and allows his four kits to pad into the center of the clearing.

"Today HiddenClan is gathered to preform my favorite duty, the making of new apprentices. Birchkit step forward!" Duskstar calls, Birchkit pads warily forward her blue eye glancing around the barn. "Birchkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be Birchpaw. Brook will be your mentor," Birchpaw pads happily over to her new mentor. Duskstar turns to face Lilykit, "Lilykit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be Lilypaw. Shinning will be your mentor." Lilypaw's deep blue eyes light up and she pads over to the silvery white she-cat who had recently decided to become a warrior again. River glances at his mate, Duskstar meets his gaze happily before flicking her tail to signal Mistykit forward. "Mistykit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be Mistypaw. Comet will be your mentor!" Eyes shinning Mistypaw rushes over to touch noses with her mentor. River turns his attention towards Troutkit, "Troutkit from this moment on until you receive you warrior name your name will be Troutpaw. Though she is young Emberlight will mentor you." Duskstar yowls, the newly named warrior, Emberlight pads away from her brother, Oakstep's side and touches noses with Troutpaw.

"Birchpaw! Lilypaw! Mistypaw! Troutpaw!" the Clan yowls, River feels ready to burst with pride and he gazes at his kits. _It seems like only yesterday..._he glances towards the nursery. Holly had, had her kits just two sunrises before, their names are Wavekit-a gray tom, Snowkit-a white she-kit and Blossomkit-a brown tabby she-kit. To much surprise Cloudpaw had moved to the elders den, but not before taking the name Cloudear. Salmonpaw helped Dawnspirit deliver Holly's kits which changed the medicine cat's mind and she took Salmonpaw on as her apprentice.

"There all grow up" Duskstar's mew jolts River from his thoughts, he presses his flank against hers.

"Yeah..." he sighs,

"They'll need you more then your or them think." Holly meows padding over. Duskstar turns and smiles at Holly, during the time she spent in the nursery she and Holly had become good friends.

"Well at least now I can pull forward and be leader again!" Duskstar jokes though River can see sorrow in her deep blue eyes.

"Come on, we need to assist battle training," River reminds his mate, the black furred she-cat nods and gets to her paws.

"The battle may be four moons away, but that's four moons for preparation!" Duskstar reminds herself quietly. River nods sternly before padding over to Falconblaze,

"Will you gather the first battle session together?" he asks. Falconblaze's eyes gleam and he nods,

"Sure thing River!" he exclaims before rushing over to Duskstar, River sighs. _There's so much to remember when your deputy! _Shaking out his fur he scans the barn, trying to remember if he forgot anything. Then it hits him: _I forgot to send out the spy! _River rushes over to Owl,

"Hey Owl...I kind of well...forgot the spy so would you-?" River starts.

"Of course!" Owl says, nodding understandingly. River's fur pricks, _I don't want the Clan to think I can't hold this position ..its just a lot of responsibility. _River just nods to the brown tom before turning and padding towards where Salmonpaw is sitting outside the medicine den sorting herbs.

"Salmonpaw, how's training?" River questions,

"Great! I'm learning how to help the Clan and not trip over my tail every second!" the red furred apprentice jokes, River smiles hes always liked Salmonpaw.

"We'll need you to help Dawnspirit heal cats in the battle coming up," River agrees. Salmonpaw's face darkens,

"River can I tell you something I haven't even told Dawnspirit?" he whispers. River's fur ruffles but he nods,

"Of course."

"Well...StarClan-" Salmonpaw breaks off as a loud crash at the other side of the barn makes River's blood turn cold.

"One second!" he mutters before racing off. Minnowpaw is standing beside three large colored squares, "What in StarClan's name?" River mumbles.

"Those my friend are boxes, twoleg's store things in them!" Fritzy meows excitedly bouncing over, River wrinkles his nose.

"Oh...kay...umm" he turns to scan the cats gathered near him. "Oakstep, Emberlight and...Troutpaw please clear these from the barn." he orders, Nuka pads forward.

"Wait, River. These could be useful, there pretty tall and we could work on attacking our enemies when their higher up." she suggests,

"Nuka that's a great idea! Hector could you-" River begins,

"Actually River, I know I'm an elder but I'd love to assist cats in this, after all I was a kittypet once and-" River interrupts the gray she-cat.

"Of course Nuka!" he meows happily, Nuka's eyes brighten and she grins. The familiar scent of Duskstar wafts over River and he turns to see his mate standing a few hay stacks above him, eyes glistening playfully. Despite her not being leading the Clan at the moment she looks proud and in charge, River sighs. _Why can't I be like that? _Duskstar jumps down to stand beside her mate and deputy,

"Your doing a great job." she whispers, River licks her cheek in thanks.

"Should we go assist battle training?" he asks, Duskstar shakes her head.

"I sent Pumpkin and Rose to train the younger warriors," she explains. River nods, Duskstar continues. "Actually I'm wondering if we should send Cloudear over to the medicine den to keep Salmonpaw company because he seems sad." River's fur bristles, _I almost forgot Salmonpaw was going to tell me something!_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I'll update soon I promise! And sorry the chap is kind of lame :/ I mean action wise, I just need to explain, Lilypaw, Troutpaw, Mistypaw and Birchpaw. Also Cloudear, Salmonpaw the medicine cat apprentice, Emberlight and Oakstep! So yeah! Tell me if you want more River chaps in a review! Also you can suggest other cat POV's I should do! So far I'm doing Duskstar, Serpent and maybe River I might do an Owl POV to! Tell me what you think! It probably be like:**

**Duskstar: Duskstar walks**

**Serpent: I walk**

**River: River walks**

**Owl: I walk**

**And so on and so on but I might to Owl normally! Just suggest some other cats I should do, I'm not going to have a ton of different cats though! XD I'm planning to have a ton more chapters to this story so PLEASE PLEASE review if your reading this and want more, because the more reviews the more chapters!**

**Until next time**

**~Petalwish**

**P.S PLEASE PLEASE check out my new story: Warrior's Pearl's Past (I update that regularly!) And Warriors: Thistle's Revenge (which I update regularly to!) Also:**

**Bye Luna Noctam! (Now kawaii-nyan-kitty)**

**I loved reading your reviews!**

**They were heart warming!**

**I'll miss your fanfics and just talking to you!**

**I know you will probably never read this but I'd just like to say:**

**You were a sister to me and I'll miss you dearly...**

**~Petalwish**


	33. Updated Clan List

**Me: So I was thinking that since so many cats have joined HiddenClan I'd give you an update on the cats! Also GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE THERE! Thanks in advance and I hope this helps anyone who's confused! **

**:) **

**~Petalwish**

* * *

**HiddenClan**:

**Leader:** Duskwater- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** River- a silver tabby tom that has sleek fur and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Dawnspirit - a creamy brown she-cat with white paws, belly and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Salmonpaw **

**Warriors:**

**Shinning- **silvery white she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Fox**- black tom with long distinctive muzzle and one amber one brown eye,

**Owl-** brown tabby tom with pure amber eyes

**Clash**- a ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. He has thick fur and quiet pawsteps,

**Tiger-** pale ginger tabby tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

**Flame-** bright ginger tom with green eyes

**Lavender**- tall gray she-cat

**Chestnut**- dark brown she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes

**Shelly**- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pumpkin**- HUGE orange tom with white belly, paws, chest, and tail tip

**Rose**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Ash**- ight gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hector**- tan tom with black back

**Sandy**- tan she-cat **Apprentice: Minnowpaw**

**Creek**- white tom with blue eyes and black stripes

**Brook**- bright ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes, **Apprentice: Birchpaw**

**Leaf**- a pale brown tabby she-cat with white petal shaped markings on her body, white tail tip and one white paw with blue eyes

**Music**- silver black tom with blue eyes **Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Silver**- silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Comet**- small white and gray tom **Apprentice: Mistypaw**

**Eagleclaw**- white she-cat with tan stripes and brown eyes

**Hawkstorm**- dark tabby tom

**Falconblaze**- small black tom with one white paw and chest.

**Zoe**- brown and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **Apprentice: Cloudpaw**

**Fritzy**- a gray she-cat with tortoiseshell paws, ears, tail tip, chest and muzzle her fur sticks up all the time

**Lionwind**- light Ginger tabby tom with a thick mane looking thing around his head and amber eyes.

**Moonsky**- a white she-cat with a dark brown tail tip and paw, and violet eyes.

**Smallflame**- dark brown tom with light brown petal shaped markings and a white paw, tail tip, ears, and muzzle

**Summertail-** light brown she-cat with ginger barely visible tiger stripes, and green eyes.

**Emberlight**- fluffy ginger she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Troutpaw**

**Oakstep**- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw- gray tom with light amber eyes

Salmonpaw- redish brown tom with darker brown stripes and blind blue eyes

Minnowpaw- a sandy pelted she-cat bright green eyes

Mistypaw- light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and deep blue eyes

Troutpaw- cream colored she-cat with deep blue eyes

Lilypaw- black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Birchpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with a deep blue eye

**Queens and Kits:**

Holly-black she-cat with green eyes, (mother to Clash's kits: **Snowkit**-white she-kit, **Wavekit**-dark gray tom and **Blossomkit**-brown tabby she-kit)

**Elders:**

Nuka- A deep gray, light blue eyed she-cat with long fur. Was declawed as a kittypet

Cloudear-fluffy white tom with blue eyes, deaf.


	34. Chapter 30- Meetings and Greetings

**Me: Hi it has been awhile, at least since the last real chapter...sorry about that just a lot's going on! Anyway before I begin I'd just like to ask all you readers out there to please check out my new story: Warriors: Murder in the Snow its about the life of Snowtuft the Dark Forest warrior! So please check it out and review :)**

**Owl: Enough with your rambling lets get on with the story!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* alright please review!**

**Creek: I was going to say that!**

**Serpent: *yawns* Petalwish DOES NOT CLAIM OR OWN WARRIORS!**

**Creek: I was going to say that!**

**Me: *rolls eyes again* I hope you enjoy!**

**Creek: I was-**

**River: Say that**

**Creek: *stares at the HiddenClan deputy eyes wide***

**Me: Anyway...**

**Creek: I-**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Duskstar pads slowly forward, a large squirrel is eating an acorn just a few tail lengths away. _This is the biggest prey I've seen in moons! _Though its almost Green-Leaf the prey patrols have been bringing in has been much less than it normally is in this warm weather. Duskstar half expects BlazeClan is stealing prey but no cat has scented their scent or any rogue, loner or kittypet scent recently. Shaking out her fur Duskstar rises to her paws, the squirrel is still oblivious to the cat behind him. Slowly Duskstar unsheathes her claws, pouncing a second to late. At least if she had pounced earlier she wouldn't be greeted by the small ginger she-cat with hazel eyes she hated so much.

"Duskstar" Serpent's cold voice makes Duskstar hiss causing the squirrel to flee. "Poor luck," Serpent mutters flicking her ears towards the squirrel which is now up a tree.

"I would have caught it if you hadn't come along!" Duskstar hisses suddenly boiling with anger, "Why are you here on HiddenClan territory anyway? Don't you have better things to do? Like wait with your bloodthirsty rogues for the day you will all die?" she taunts, Serpent doesn't seem fazed. Duskstar continues, "If you hadn't ever come to HiddenClan everything would be absolutely fine!" Serpent's tail curls,

"Would it Duskstar, would it?" she questions her voice surprisingly soothing. Duskstar shakes out her fur,

"Yes. Yes it would." she turns to face Serpent. Serpent smiles,

"If I had never come to HiddenClan your loyal mate, River. Would be dead, he would not be your mate. You might not be alive either, remember I saved River." she meows calmly. Duskstar's blue eyes flash but she doesn't reply Serpent continues. "Anyway, Duskstar the reason I'm on HiddenClan's territory is Little needs to speak to you." Duskstar's black fur begins to bristle.

"Where is he?" she asks, Serpent smiles.

"Camp,"

"Bring him here!" Duskstar orders, Serpent frowns.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she growls. Duskstar smiles sweetly,

"Then I won't be meeting Little any time soon." she turns tail and begins to pad back to camp.

"Wait!" Serpent calls, Duskstar turns. "Little and I will meet you here at sun-down don't be late." then the ginger she-cat turns and races into the woods. Duskstar's fur pricks along her spine and her heart sinks, _what have I gotten myself into? _She wonders staring questioningly up at the sky above which is just beginning to darken, _just enough time to run back to camp and get some reinforcement._

* * *

Cool breeze ruffles Duskstar's fur, she turns to her attention towards the five cats behind her.

"Hawkstorm, Ash, Shinning, Owl and Moonsky you know the plan. Don't leave your hiding spot unless I give you the signal, as for you River. Come with me, I'm sure Serpent will be with Little." her voice is low but she's sure its caring on the wind so she says no more. The four warriors nod obediently, Duskstar turns to River. His blue eyes reflect nothing but calm, though his fur is pricked uneasily. "Let's go," Duskstar whispers padding from the undergrowth and into the large clearing. A few moments later Serpent and the brown tom Duskstar recognizes as Tilly's mate appear from the opposite side of the clearing. _His name must be Little, _Duskstar realizes padding forward to meet BlazeClan's leader and deputy.

"Greetings, Duskstar." Serpent's voice is cold, Duskstar nods to her before turning to look at Little.

"Little, Serpent said you wanted to talk?" she questions, Little nods. A rustle from the undergrowth signals River's arrival and the gray deputy pads forward.

"Sorry I'm late, Owl kept telling me not to hurt-" he breaks off, Duskstar just rests her tail on his flank and turns back to the BlazeClan cats.

"Indeed I do want to talk to you Duskstar, and you are probably wondering. What about? Well BlazeClan is growing and we need more territory so I've come to ask you to give us some." he explains, Duskstar hisses flicking her tail. The four HiddenClan warriors burst from the bushes, stalking forward. Little grins flicking his own tail, two large toms pad to join him and Serpent. "Your answer?" Little sneers, Duskstar pounces on him slicing his belly open in rage.

"NEVER! HIDDENCLAN WILL FIGHT!" she digs her teeth into the toms flank. Upon letting him go Duskstar gasps, Little lies motionless in the sandy clearing.

"You killed him," River meows shocked, eyes wide Duskstar shakes her head to clear her thoughts. _I killed him, I killed him, I killed him! _

"This hasn't helped you Duskstar," Serpent's voice jolts HiddenClan's leader into the present. "This has just made things worse, BlazeClan will attack you in five sunrises time. Meet us here on the battle field at moon high on the night of the fifth day, prepare to die."

* * *

**Whacha think?**

**~Petalwish**


	35. Chapter 31- The End

**NOTE: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMS RUSHED I DID MY BEST, I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING BATTLE SCENES!**

**Me: This might sound stupid but someone in the reviews said Duskstar is like turning into a mary sue like character...who exactly is Mary Sue? **

**Troutpaw: Your so STUPID!**

**Me: *glares* Then who is she?**

**Troutpaw: I...uh...REVIEW!**

**Lilypaw: Yes! And Petalwish doesn't own warriors!**

**Me: But I want to know who Mar-**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Duskstar turns to gaze at the cats behind her, the cats who are risking their lives to prove themselves as true warriors and take down BlazeClan. Over the past five sunrises every cat has trained hard, mastering every single skill their is to master. But the days pasted quickly and before Duskstar knew it she's leading her Clanmates into battle. She has brought every single cat from apprentice to warrior, even Holly left her kits with Nuka and Cloudear so she could come and defend HiddenClan. Duskstar just hopes she doesn't die that would be to much for Clash and her kits. Duskstar's eyes flicker towards her little ones, they've trained as hard as any warrior in the past few days, Duskstar just hopes that's enough. Mistypaw looks scared and she hasn't strayed from her mentor, Coment's side. Troutpaw is lifting her head confidently though her eyes betray her true fear. Lilypaw just looks sad and Duskstar can't blame her daughter, only StarClan knows who's coming back alive. Birchpaw's one eye is darting around the cleaning, Duskstar had urged her daughter to stay with the elders back at the barn but Birchpaw had refused saying: _I'm not weak! I'm a true warrior even the medicine cats are going! _Duskstar had just sighed and allowed her daughter to come on the patrol, now Duskstar isn't so sure she should have backed down.

"Duskstar!" Duskstar turns at the sound of her mate, River's voice. "There here," he adds Duskstar swings her head around growling at the sight of the amount of cats padding towards her. Serpent is at the front looking highly in control and confident her hazel eyes are gleaming with anger. _She wants revenge..._Duskstar stalks forward her warriors behind her.

"Serpent," she meows calmly. Serpent nods as though the two leaders are simply meeting up for a nice little chat,

"Duskstar." Serpent meows coldly, Duskstar takes a deep breath.

"Serpent we can settle this easily. Simply step down, leave the forest with or without your cats...or we _will_ force you." Duskstar warns her claws unsheathing, Serpent smiles as though Duskstar had just offered her a nice fat piece of prey on a Leaf-bare night.

"Duskstar you know that isn't possible, BlazeClan is the rightful Clan here...we have come to take revenge you killed Little, his mate and you killed my hopes. You see if you had allowed me to stay in HiddenClan, things would have been _different_..." Serpent picks at her claws with a paw. Duskstar growls.

"You would have gotten us from the inside!" she exclaims, Serpent nods sadly.

"Yes, yes and now I will get you from the outside!" she grins again. Duskstar narrows her eyes confused at why the ginger she-cat isn't just slicing her throat right then and there.

"I have eight lives left! You have only one!" Duskstar growls, Serpent nods as though contemplating an idea. For a few moments she doesn't respond but finally she flicks her tail.

"Yes...and Duskstar your warriors also only have one," she meows simply.

"My warriors have ten times the lives you'll ever have! They are noble at times, but when we are forced we _will_ fight...HIDDENCLAN ATTACK!" Duskstar yowls leaping towards Serpent, but the ginger she-cat is quick and she dashes away. Her pelt disappearing into the crowd of her cats, Duskstar growls. She'd already decided that if she killed Serpent then BlazeClan would leave. So her main goal is to kill the she-cat quickly,

"GOT YOU!" Duskstar spins around, three large toms are stalking towards her. A brown one, a black one and a white one. Duskstar growls leaping towards them, she tussles with the white tom for a few moments before slicing his neck and turning towards the brown tom. But the brown tom is ready, he leaps onto HiddenClan's leader slashing her throat. Blood seeps from the wound and her vision becomes suddenly blurry.

"Seven more to go..." she hears Serpent sneer before everything goes black.

* * *

Duskstar leaps to her paws, bumping into Troutclaw.

"I've got to get back!" she exclaims, Troutclaw rolls his eyes though his normally bright eyes are clouded and this time he just nods to his former mate.

"Your right and Duskstar...after this battle they'll be no point in me waiting..." Duskstar wants to ask what he means but Troutclaw vanishes. _After this battle_ t_hey'll be no point in me waiting..._What does he mean? Duskstar knows her former mate is waiting in StarClan to be with her but why wouldn't he wait longer?

* * *

Duskstar opens her eyes to the blood sounding roar of screeching cats around her. She gets quickly to her paws, eyes darting through the mass of pelts as she searches for Serpent.

"Looking for someone?" Duskstar spins around, Sugar Mama is sitting in a tree just above her head. Duskstar frowns as she stares up at the **FAT** kitty-pet.

"Are you real?" she questions, Sugar Mama snorts.

"I may be fat but I can still climb a good tree!" Duskstar looks questioningly up at the old she-cat, Sugar Mama rolls her eyes.

"Alright, alright I'm your imagination...that cat err...Troutclaw was it? He wanted me to tell you snakes in the river, StarClan knows why!" she fumes. _Snakes in the river..._Duskstar's heart leaps.

"THANKS!" she yowls turning and rushing back towards the mass of cats, she looks around there's still no sign of Serpent. She looks for River's gray pelt, he's also no where to be seen.

"FOR LITTLE!" Duskstar whirls around a moment to late, Serpent darts towards HiddenClan's leader a look of fury and revenge blazing in her hazel eyes. She pounces onto Duskstar, they tussle for sometime,

"I hate you!" is the only thing Duskstar can muster close to her rage. Serpent smiles wickedly,

"I only have to kill you seven more times!" she meows as though saying: _I caught three mice yesterday, nice and fat ones...I fed them to the elders boy how they loved them! _

"And I only have to kill you once!" Duskstar snarls, kicking her legs out sending Serpent flying but BlazeClan's leader is quick and she gets to her paws and barrels into Duskstar. Duskstar glances to her left, all her warriors are standing over the dead bodies of BlazeClan warriors. HiddenClan's leader can just glimpse a few BlazeClan warriors trying to get away, only to be stopped by Birchpaw, Oakstep and Tiger. "Your alone!" Duskstar hisses, Serpent twists onto her back pinning Duskstar down. With all her former Clanmates watching Serpent raises her paws to bring her claws down onto Duskstar's next. It would take all seven of her lives if it hit.

"NO!" Duskstar barely hears her mate, River's voice. She feels a sharp pain in her side as River bashes into his mate sending her just out of Serpent's range. Duskstar looks up just in time to see Serpent bring her claws down into River's neck before dashing away.

**THE END**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Mistywater! Lilysplash! Birchpool! Troutstream!" HiddenClan yowls the newly named warriors and Duskstar smiles as she looks down at her four kits. They've grown into fine warriors and she couldn't be more proud of them. Though the loss of her mate, River is still fresh in Duskstar's mind even though its been two moons at least HiddenClan is safe. Though Serpent still lives and Duskstar's sure the ginger she-cat with try and eliminate HiddenClan one by one. Duskstar shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts as she bounds towards her daughters, she'd given them warrior names that had to do with water for two reasons. One because of River and two because of RiverClan, her first Clan. She can't believe all the moons that have passed since then,

"I'm so proud of all of you..." she chokes out as she licks each one of her kits shoulders. Lilysplash smiles her eyes glazed with tiredness, ever since her father died Lilysplash had just gotten tireder and tireder. Birchpool's one blue eye gleams happily as she presses her fur against Lilysplash's. It used to be Lilysplash supporting Birchpool but these days it is the other way around, Birchpool has gotten much for confident and strong. Mistywater and Troutstream just nod to their mother, eyes shinning with happiness. Duskstar sighs her kits are no longer little balls of fur that need to be groomed and watched at every second. But strong, noble warriors willing to fight until their final breath for their Clan. Duskstar sighs, half of her wants to feel the joy of suckling kits but she knows she'll have to just enjoy watching her kits as warriors. Duskstar rests her head on each of her kits heads purring, Lilysplash flinches at her mothers touch. Birchpool purrs, Mistywater smiles and Troutstream pulls away.

"I'm not a kit!" she exclaims, causing Duskstar to laugh, for the first time in moons.

"You'll always be my kit..." she purrs Troutstream just rolls her eyes. Fluffing out her sandy coat against the chilly Leaf-bare wind that has swept into the barn.

"Vigil time," Mistywater sighs padding towards the entrance to the barn, supporting Lilysplash Birchpool follows her sister. Troutstream just blinks affectionately at her mother before following her siblings. Duskstar watches them with a pang in her heart, her kits sit at the entrance to the barn their gazes fixed on the forest ahead. Duskstar smiles completely assured her Clan is safe for the night. She leaps up onto Highhay, heading towards her den but Mistywater's voice makes her stop.

"Duskstar!" she calls, Duskstar turns around Owl is padding into the barn. Confused Duskstar launches herself from high hay rushing over to Owl, two kits are hanging from his jaws.

"Owl! Where did you find these poor things?" Duskstar demands, Owl sets down a ginger colored kit. Taking a deep breath before meeting Duskstar's brilliant blue eyes with his green.

"These are my kits." he explains, Duskstar takes a step back.

"Last time I checked toms couldn't have kits..." Nuka mutters just loud enough for Duskstar to hear. HiddenClan's leader shakes out her fur.

"You had kits with a rogue?" she meows surprised, Owl shakes his head.

"No I had kits with Serpent."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I don't own warriors and stay tuned for a sequel! That's right I said sequel!  
**

**~Petalwish**


	37. SEQUEL!

**Guys I posted the sequel! Its called Warriors: Sweet Shadows (Thank you BrambleBerryStar for suggesting that!) Anyway check it out and PLEASE PLEASE review though the updates might not be super frequent because like I said I'm trying to finish up my other stories!**

**~Petalwish**


End file.
